Courting
by xMyrrhx
Summary: A new year brings new love to two Princes. One has a past that's shaken him and the other has sworn to protect and heal. A bond forms and grows with them, as life provides twists and turns in their path to true love and happiness. (A Takumi-kun series Fantasy-ish AU).
1. Chapter 1

Shidou Palace was alit in splendor. Lights draped every corner and wrapped around every banister. Outside the trees were draped in lights that hung like glowing webs. Servants rushed about seeing that all the guests were happy. It was a big day, after all.

The Emperor and Empress were holding a great feast for all the nobles in the country. It was a new year and what better way to celebrate than with a huge feast and dance? Everyone was dressed in their absolute best and old friends greeted each other warmly.

The youngest nobles were playing games in the well-kept grass, staying out of the way of older siblings and parental figures. Nobles of age were glancing at one another, wondering if tonight they would find someone worth courting for potential marriage.

Of the biggest excitement was that one of the most popular nobles – Prince Giichi Saki – was of age to start thinking about courting. Most of the nobles had made the extra effort to bring their of age children – both male and female – and make sure they were in extra-extravagant finery. They wanted to merge with the Saki family and many weren't above the possibility of playing a little dirty to get what they wanted.

Many were unaware that Gii – as he preferred to be called – had already chosen someone. Someone he'd been enamored with since childhood. That someone was also of age this year and Gii was hoping that his crush would be in attendance. This was the year he would declare his wish to court the other and eventually get married.

His parents were aware and they just wanted their son to be happy, so they were quite ready to accept the union. They'd spoken with the crush's parents and while they had been reluctant at first, they had come around and had agreed. The union would be good for both families and truthfully the Hayama clan could use a bit of help/an alley. They lived in a colder, remote area of the country and it was very hard to make out a living there. The Saki clan resided in the south, where it was warmer and things were much more plentiful. The change would be good for their child. They had lost the elder during a hunting accident in the mountains and he'd clearly been the favored one. The younger lived almost unnoticed and his parents would be happy not having to think about him further.

The Saki family was very much looking forward to adding to the family and helping the young Prince of the Hayama clan open up and become happy. He was like the icy mountains that he called home – closed to those outside, heart encased in ice. But perhaps the joyful Gii could break through those chilled walls.

Gii's parents watched with slight amusement as their son gazed about the gathered nobles, looking and looking for his heart. He seemed to be getting a tad crestfallen and so his mother approached, taking an arm and guiding him inside so they could give greetings to the Emperor and Empress before continuing to mingle.

"Have patience," she chided softly, though there was no anger in her words, merely amusement. "If he is not here now he will be soon. His parents know that this day is important for both of you."

The Saki family was soon approached by one of their neighbors – the rather serious but gentle Misu nobles. This year it was Arata's turn at finding someone to court and by the slightly amused looks on his parents faces, perhaps someone had been located. Arata looked a bit sour, but then again he always looked that way.

"Greetings," King Saki said as the families bowed to each other. "Why the sour face, Arata? It's very unbecoming on such an exciting night."

"Arata has found his courting partner," Queen Misu replied with a soft laugh. "He is…quite the little character. The only son of the Shingyouji clan. For some reason, he has caught Arata's eye. Of course, we have given our blessing and the Shingyouji family has agreed. They are off socializing right now but should be rejoining us shortly so the two can participate in the ceremony."

"The Shingyouji's son is of age now? I haven't spoken with them in quite some time, but I believe, if my memory serves correctly, that bringing the Prince into your clan will do him good. Are things still rocky in that territory?"

It was no secret that the King and Queen of the Shingyouji clan were not enjoying a good marriage. Through the marriage, the Misu clan would inherit the territory should things go south. It was good that they would be getting the young Prince out and somewhere healthier for his well-being.

"I believe they are and that we will be fetching the young Prince just at the right time," King Misu replied with a sigh. "But this is too solemn for this night – I see that young Giichi is itching to go onward. Looking for someone, perhaps?"

"His childhood crush is of age," Queen Saki replied with a soft laugh. "He's been on the hunt ever since we set foot here. But there has already been agreement on both sides, so now we just need to locate the wayward Hayama Prince."

"Ah, that will be a good union. I believe we saw the Hayama family heading through to the main hall to give the Emperor and Empress their greetings. You are on your way there, yes? I believe you will run into them. We will have opportunity to talk later."

The two families bid a temporary goodbye and the Saki family headed to the great hall.

They entered the hall and Gii's face lit up with a huge smile. But he was good and (barely) restrained himself as they first gave their greetings to the Emperor and Empress. Greetings finished and the family turned and walked over to the side of the large room where the Hayama family stood. The Prince of the Hayama clan didn't look all that well – he was pale and shaking a little. His parents flanked him, but they didn't seem awfully concerned about their son's well-being.

Gii's smile fell when he saw how _scared_ his hopefully-soon-to-be-betrothed was. His parents took the other parents aside so that the two Princes could speak privately. Gii positioned himself so that he wouldn't be threatening to the other male, not wanting to make the Hayama Prince feel like he was trapped.

"Hi Takumi," Gii said quietly, giving the shorter male a big smile. "Are you alright? It's a bit stuffy in here, isn't it?"

The smaller male swallowed but didn't say anything. He seemed to be a bit overwhelmed. He was far from the sweet and cheerful young child that Gii had met all those years ago. Something had changed.

Gii moved a hand, wanting to rest it on one of the other's arms to guide him out but froze when he saw the visible flinch from the other young man.

"It's ok," he murmured. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to get you somewhere quieter – you look ill. If I lead you out to the gardens will you follow? I just want to talk, I promise."

Takumi just nodded, not saying anything. Gii could see that the Prince's proverbial icy walls were shaking – the other noble was unnerved at being here, feeling choked by so many people around.

The Saki's watched with a soft smile as their son led Takumi out a side door to some of the quieter areas of the grounds – some small gardens. They had no doubt that this union would be good for both young men.

* * *

Out in the garden, Gii and Takumi sat on one of the benches. Takumi sat as far as he could from Gii, who let him.

"Is this better, Takumi?" Gii asked softly. Out here even he felt like he could breathe easier.

"Y-yes," the other boy replied softly.

"I'm sorry if I added to your discomfort this evening. My parents told me of the approval of us courting and I have been so excited for this day. Since we were little I only wanted you as my partner. But I can see that something has shaken you horribly and so I won't push. But I do want to declare to you in front of everyone at the ceremony tonight, if that will be alright? Y-you are ok with this, aren't you?"

Although Takumi's parents had agreed, Gii's expression grew worried at the thought that the other boy might not want to have anything to do with him.

"I-I'm sorry, I know we met as children but I don't remember you all that well. I will accept, but please let me have time to adjust. There is a lot I do not wish to talk about but you are right in that something has me shaken," Takumi murmured. He glanced over at Gii and quickly looked away again. "Thing have happened since we were children, Gii…"

"And when you are ready to tell me of them, I will listen," Gii promised. "We will get to know one another and I promise that I will do my best to heal your wounds and melt that ice around your heart. I will never hurt you, Takumi. I want only the best for you and I hope someday you will return my feelings."

He was granted with a shaky smile and he thought perhaps that he'd chipped the first bit of ice off that wall.

* * *

A/N: Well, here we are. This just popped into my head so I'm just going to take the idea and run! Hope you all enjoy…


	2. Chapter 2

The two sat out in the garden until the bells began to chime, telling the gathered guests that it was time for the ceremony to declare courting followed by the ceremony to welcome in the new year.

* * *

Everyone gathered into the grand hall, awaiting instruction from the Emperor for the declaration ceremony. Gii held fast to the ring he was going to present to Takumi, glancing over at the other boy, still worried about how shaky the other looked.

Takumi honestly just wanted this over and done with. The crowd had him nervous and past events made him rather wary of anyone touching him. At least by the end of the ceremony he would have a bit of a reprieve. His parents had given him a ring to give to Gii and it felt heavy in his hand.

The room fell silent as the Emperor stood from his throne, smiling and raising his arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Gentle nobles," he started, a bit of magic making his voice boom. "Tonight we celebrate another new year. Our empire is strong and our lives are fruitful. Gathered among us are our heirs, our future leaders. Those who are of age and who have chosen a courting partner, please walk with them to the center of the room. We shall begin the Declaration of Courting."

Gii offered a hand to Takumi and was patient as the other hesitated before placing his smaller hand in Gii's palm. The two moved away from their parents and to the center of the room, joining other couples.

"Stand facing one another, rest your hands together," the Emperor instructed. "And do be careful with your binding rings. Rest them between your hands, you will exchange them soon enough."

Gii smiled reassuringly at Takumi as they rested their hands together – Gii's left over Takumi's right and Takumi's right over Gii's left. The rings felt cool between their hands.

"Tonight you declare, with binding rings, your intent to court," the Emperor began. "These rings are a sign that you will be dedicated, you will be kind, you will cherish and you will respect your chosen partner. You are equals. The rings that will soon rest upon your fingers also show to the outside world your commitment to your chosen. It is the hope that your bonds will grow and you will find love. May your chosen be with you through life's trials and may you grow together a bond that no one can break. Now, take your rings and place them where they belong."

Gii felt almost a bit reluctant to separate his hands from Takumi's, but he did so, being careful to not drop the ring as he slipped it onto Takumi's finger as the other bound him as well.

The binding rings glowed when they were settled into place, magic making the white stones become swirled with color. When one exchanged binding rings, the colors would change to the giver's family colors, to show who the other was bound to.

Takumi's ring now bore the colors of Gii's family – deep burgundy and forest green. The ring he had presented to the other, that now rested on Gii's finger, had changed colors as well. This one was the color of Takumi's family – sky blue and snowy white.

"With these rings, you are bonded. It is the hope of all who witness that you enjoy this time of courting. May you be blessed with lives that are full of joy. When mid-summer arrives you will join formally in marriage. Now, I expect many are quite ready to get on with the night," the Emperor finished with a wry smile. "I hereby welcome you, with the closing of the Declaration Ceremony, to the new year! Let us all go outside to where a glorious fireworks display has been planned by the Shidou Keep magicians."

The crowd began to disperse, the new couples looking very happy and parents rejoining their children and children-to-be. Takumi's parents seemed of the mindset that now that he was bonded, Takumi wasn't of their concern, and did not rejoin him. Gii's parents swept over and cooed over their eventual son-in-law (who shrank back a little in nervousness until the two gave him space).

"Mother, Father, would you mind horribly if I find a quieter spot outside for myself and Takumi?" Gii asked. "The crowds unsettle him and I'd like to at least see if he can enjoy the fireworks before we all retire for the evening."

The two elder Saki's just smiled and Gii's mother made little shooing motions, pleased that her son was already taking good care of his betrothed. Gii escorted Takumi from the party, looking for a quiet place. He just hoped that Takumi would stop flinching and shaking around him soon.

* * *

"Is this alright, Takumi?" Gii asked softly as they found a quieter section of the expansive garden where the firework were being held. "You don't mind, right? I thought perhaps you would enjoy it more away from the crowd…" He looked worriedly at the other, concerned that he'd overstepped his bounds already.

Takumi shook his head, turning his gaze up to the sky where soon colored lights would flicker and boom.

"Thank you," the smaller male said softly, Gii almost not catching the quiet voice in time as the first firework lit up the evening sky.

Gii felt a bit of relief sweep over him and he too turned his gaze up to watch the fireworks welcoming in the new year. He hoped that it would be a good one and made a wish on the dazzling lights that he would be able to make Takumi smile and be happy again.

Takumi wished that he would be able to be a good partner to Gii. He wasn't nearly crushing as much as the other obviously was but already there was something about the taller male that made him feel different.

He just didn't know yet what that different feeling was.

* * *

The night wound down and the families began to gather together again to retire for the evening. Many had traveled long distances and so the castle had been swiftly readied for the deluge of guests. Rooms were open in the castle as well as in outlying buildings on the castle grounds – small private houses for those who wished to have a bit more privacy to themselves while they were visiting. Most were only staying the night and would be traveling home in the morning.

This of course meant that the new couples had to decide on future living arrangements. Once the morning came they would be traveling to theirs homes - new or old. Usually a betrothed would go to one of the kingdoms and the two would live permanently there with the intention to inherit.

In the case of Shingyouji and Misu, the two were going home to the Misu's clan settlement. With the Shingyouji clan on shaky legs, the two would not only inherit the Misu settlement, but the Shingyouji one as well as the two were single children and it would be better for the Shingyouji clan to be absorbed fully into the Misu one.

With Takumi now being a single child, as his older brother had died some years ago, a decision had to be made on inheritance. Their land wasn't the most hospitable and it wouldn't be all that beneficial. But Takumi's parents were more than happy to agree that the lands would be inherited into the Saki clan as that option would offer more of a benefit to their people.

Not to mention their rule was hanging on a thin thread already – the people were getting tired of them and would welcome a change. It was only because of the Prince that the people didn't revolt – everyone adored the quiet and shy young man and there was a mutual agreement among the people to just bide their time so that they wouldn't further bother the poor thing (it was common knowledge of the incident that had changed their sweet Prince and the clan-folk were now rather protective over him as a result). They would wait patiently for a sign that times were changing and that they wouldn't cause their Prince more harm than good in revolting.

Takumi's parents seemed to have no trouble with Takumi going to stay with the Saki clan right away. In fact they seemed more than happy; even offering the use of their own servants to make the move easier.

Gii and his parents thought this was rather harsh but accepted the offer – they were eager to get the quiet Prince away from the environment his parents held him in. The only dilemma with the inheritance was that the Hayama clan was far to the north and not right next to the Saki clan. They weren't the only future-merged clans with this dilemma but the icy northern lands left little to be desired and the Saki clan wasn't quite sure what they would do with the far north once Takumi inherited it.

They would worry about it later, however. Right now, they needed to focus on getting Takumi moved in and settled.

* * *

A/N: And here we are, moving right along…hope this is still enjoyable, see you next chapter…Also not sure on who has siblings and who doesn't aside from Takumi so apologies if I got any of that wrong...


	3. Chapter 3

Takumi wasn't sure what to think. He'd thought that he would be going home with his parents first, but they seemed to be washing their hands clean of him. It wasn't that he would miss the cold north, but they were still his parents and he would miss them. Although they had done little for him – always focusing on his older brother, even after _that_ had happened – he still couldn't bring himself to completely hate them for what they had done. There was still love inside of his heart for his parents who were just as icy and cold as their homeland.

* * *

After spending the night in the Shidou Keep, families began to disperse for the journeys back home. It was two-days travel by carriage from the capital palace to the Saki clan lands. Takumi had never been outside of his homeland much, aside from the occasions dictated by the Emperor that required the presence of him and his family.

The quiet boy glanced back at the Keep before stepping up into the awaiting carriage, wondering what was really going to become of him. Gii was already seated inside and looked positively happy that Takumi would be his carriage-mate on the journey home. He did however, keep to one side so that Takumi would have space.

Gii didn't want to be the reason for the other to have a major panic episode. He wanted to demonstrate to the other young man that he was someone safe and that Takumi wouldn't come to harm while being with him. Gii loved Takumi so dearly and would do anything to make the other come out of his shell.

Once the two inside were secured, the carriage was underway. Another carriage carried the King and Queen of the Saki clan and a third traveled behind carrying luggage. Takumi's family promised to send a small caravan within the next week containing his belongings (and Takumi was sure they were eager to get rid of everything pertaining to him so they could completely forget their younger son).

It didn't take long for Gii to start babbling about all the great things in the Saki lands – most notably that the weather was always pleasant and sunny. They were a land by the sea and the home they would be staying in had a wonderful ocean-side view from a fair bit of the Keep. Gii was very excited to introduce Takumi to all the fun one could have at the beach.

For his part, Takumi remained quiet. He was only half-listening to the other and mostly just staring at the scenery rolling by. He didn't feel it was necessary to say anything and was honestly still a bit overwhelmed with what was going on. The young man wasn't ready to become best friends with his betrothed and he wondered if he would ever feel completely comfortable with Gii as his life partner.

He felt like he'd suddenly had to grow up.

Takumi wasn't sure he liked the change.

* * *

The hours passed and eventually Gii realized that he was talking for nothing. Takumi hadn't even looked at him once and just sat slumped against one of the doors, staring at the scenery passing by outside. Gii wondered if the other boy had even heard anything that he'd rambled on about.

Now that they were alone for a while, Gii took the time to study the other Prince. Takumi was smaller than he and a bit slighter in stature, but that didn't at all mean he was a weakling. No one outside of the Hayama clan had any ideas of what had brought such an icy change to the young Prince of those cold lands. Sure, there were rumors, but no one had proven any truth behind them.

Takumi, in Gii's opinion, had grown up to become absolutely _beautiful._ He had deep, dark eyes and his features were perfect. Gii was of course, rather biased in this opinion. The Saki Prince was rather curious though about the strange calluses he'd felt when they had held hands during the ceremony. They didn't feel like the calluses one would get from wielding a sword or from doing hard labor of any kind.

But considering that Takumi was very obviously stating (silently) that he was in no mood to talk to the other at this time, Gii would just have to wonder about them for a while longer.

"Takumi?" he asked softly, turning away briefly to dig through a large satchel that sat on the seat next to him. "I've got some snacks and some drinks if you'd like anything." They wouldn't be getting to their overnight rest stop for quite some time and so snacks were a necessity as dinner would be on the later side of things.

Takumi turned away from staring outside to glance at the satchel, up at Gii, and then down at the floor. He was feeling hungry but he remained mute.

Gii sighed and rummaged through the bag, taking a wrapped sweet-cake and a small flask of juice for himself. He moved the bag to Takumi's seat – hating the sight of the other flinching slightly at his movement – so that the other could get something on his own, if he so desired.

Inwardly shaking his head, Gii knew that someday he would need to get to the bottom of Takumi's behavior.

He just hoped it wouldn't cost both of them in the end.

* * *

"Gii, darling, we're here!" Gii's mother chirped outside the carriage containing her son and future son-in-law. "We're at the resting point for tonight. Dinner awaits us inside and knowing you, you're starving!"

Gii just about bounced out of the carriage at the mention of food – his ultimate love besides Takumi – and grinned at his mother. Takumi followed him out at a much more sedate pace, clearly not as motivated by a meal as his betrothed. The two Princes followed the Saki King and Queen inside the small keep. It was a resting stop for traveling nobles, smaller than the average noble manor but still elegant and comfortable. Servants were setting out a meal and the magicians stationed at the rest station were busy with simple spells to light lamps and keep the cooking fires roaring.

The nobles sat down at a small table and the two elders glanced at one another – they wanted to speak with Takumi but if his behavior was any indication, he was not wanting to speak to them. Gii was giving his betrothed a rather gloomy expression and the elder Saki's worried that perhaps they had all been hasty with the arrangement.

"Both of you eat up," the Queen commented. "We'll be leaving early tomorrow and there may not be time for a large breakfast before we depart."

Gii turned his attention from his quiet partner-to-be and to his food, forgetting his troubles for the moment with the feast before him.

Takumi ate quietly – this relieved the others who were a bit worried that he wouldn't eat anything at all – but seemed otherwise intent on keeping quiet. Dinner was a slightly tense, sullen affair and afterwards they were shown to their rooms for the night.

Originally, Takumi and Gii were going to be roomed together. As betrothed, it was considered passible in society to share a room before marriage. But Takumi's behavior had them requesting that the one bed in the room be changed out for two smaller. They would still share the room, but Takumi wouldn't have to worry about sharing a bed.

Gii even left the room for a few minutes to let Takumi change into something more suitable for sleeping. When he entered back in he found that his future husband was tucked up in the bed furthest from the door, blanket almost entirely covering him up.

The Saki Prince just sighed and quickly dressed for bed, slipping into the other one.

"Goodnight, Takumi. Sleep well," he murmured before settling in for the night. There was no response from the other occupant of the room – not that Gii was expecting anything.

A quiet descended on the two as sleep overtook them and the rest of the rest stop keep.

* * *

Gii wasn't expecting to be woken up in the middle of the night.

He especially wasn't expecting to be woken up in the middle of the night by the sound of a fearful cry from Takumi followed by the noise of the other falling out of his bed. He sprang up from his own, thankful that the light of the moon through the room's window gave him enough light to see (just barely) where Takumi was.

"Takumi?" he asked in a soft whisper, not yet moving toward the other although he desperately wanted to. He sensed that this would probably just panic the other further.

For a moment, there was just the sounds of Takumi breathing harshly and then the sound of the smaller boy moving back to his own bed.

"It's just a nightmare," came the soft reply. "I'm sorry I woke you up. Go back to sleep. I'll try not to bother you again before we need to get up in the morning."

Gii watched as the shadowy figure burrowed back under the covers on the other bed.

"Takumi, I'm not bothered. I want to help you, when you're ready," he said quietly to the still form. "Someday I hope you'll trust me enough for that. I hope you sleep calmly the rest of the night."

All he could do was retire back to his own bed and try to go back to sleep.

Neither occupants of the room were able to get fully asleep and the next morning it was clear they weren't fully restored.

"Nightmares," Gii said softly to his parents before they could say anything. "He wouldn't let me help him. Not yet, at least. Please don't lose hope of our commitment. I knew what I was getting into the moment I laid eyes on him at the celebration. Just give him time, that's all I ask."

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for the kind words on this! I hope I continue to write things you enjoy…


	4. Chapter 4

Breakfast was a rushed affair as the Saki's were eager to get home and get Takumi settled in his new residence. Gii again settled with the smaller boy in a carriage, joining him for the second leg of the journey. This time he remained rather quiet, not attempting to talk the other's ears off.

He wasn't sure if Takumi was grateful for the quiet. The Hayama Prince just stared out at the passing scenery again and seemed like he was letting his thoughts drift far away.

Gii sighed and dug a book out of another satchel, for once ignoring the one that had been refilled with snacks and drinks for the two of them. He settled in his own seat, letting himself get carried away into the world written on the pages of the book he held.

Not once did Takumi even look at him during the entire journey to the Saki home.

* * *

To say that the Saki home was massive was an understatement. Flags bearing the family colors flew from many peaked roofs and the white stone seemed to gleam in the late-day sun. Windows were crystal clear and the great doors were open – the Saki family rarely closed them during the day, wanting to be accessible to their subjects.

The grounds of the castle were immaculate – flowers bloomed in well-tended beds and topiaries had been carefully shaped into all sorts of animals and geometrical shapes. People milled about and cheered at the arrival of the nobles – all smiles and laughter. There was no quiet sadness here. The Saki family did their best to care for all and the people were better for it.

This was all very strange to Takumi, to see such warmth. He was used to cold – cold people, cold buildings, cold words thrown like icy daggers. It was strange to see bright colors and happy subjects. The fact that the Saki family trusted their people enough to leave the doors so wide open – that concept was entirely alien to him.

The crowd murmured and looked on with keen interest as the Hayama Prince descended from the carriage behind Gii.

"Our people, thank you for the warm welcome home," King Saki said with a brilliant smile. "We are glad to see that in our absence, nothing as gone to ruin. Our son has entered a binding commitment and this young man shall be residing with us from this day forward. We ask that you give the Prince of the Hayama Clan the utmost respect and welcome him as warmly as you welcome us. In a week's time, we would like to have a celebration of their betrothal. We wish to celebrate with you, our large extended family, as Prince Hayama becomes a much-cherished member of our family."

The crowd cheered and Gii noticed that Takumi was struggling to remain composed in the face of people who were inching closer.

"Ah, it has been a long journey," the Saki Prince spoke up, flashing a smile at the gathered people. "Would you all kindly mind if I escort my betrothed inside? I would like to give him some time to adjust before greeting everyone."

The crowd murmured a mix of happy consent and apologies for crowding and moved aside, giving Gii a clear path to lead Takumi up to the castle. His parents followed behind the two, casting a worried glance at the smaller Prince. Now that Gii had drawn attention to him, the two elders could see that something was bothering him.

* * *

Once inside and led to a quiet side room, Takumi all but collapsed onto a sofa, shaking.

The last time he'd been crowded like that, had been by his parents and some of their trusted staff (who of course loved his brother more than him), blaming him for what had transpired and caused him to become so cold and closed away.

Although the Saki clan people meant well, having all those people around him just brought back the bad memories from his past. Gii knelt in front of him, concern written all over his face. A servant was instructed to bring some tea and the King and Queen left the two alone – they would ask Gii about Takumi's condition later. The elders thought that perhaps having less people fuss over him would be better and that as Takumi's betrothed, Gii would probably be the best to try and calm the other.

"Takumi?" Gii inquired softly, looking up at the other. He was concerned that Takumi's eyes held a look that clearly stated that he was somewhere else. The Saki Prince took in the curled position Takumi had pulled himself into – a protective stance.

Slowly, Gii reached up and took Takumi's hands in his own. The worried look grew as Takumi continued to shake and the other's breathing picked up.

"Ssh, Takumi. It's alright," Gii murmured, not letting go and trying to get through to the other as calmly as possible. "You're safe, I promise. No one here is going to hurt you. I'm right here, alright? Just try and focus on me, Takumi. Let's get your breathing under control, yeah? Try and focus on my hands holding yours or my voice."

For a few tense moments, it seemed that Takumi was lost to memories. But gradually the smaller hands that Gii held gently began to quiet in their trembling. Takumi's breathing remained shaky, but the pace was slowing to something less likely to make him pass out from hyperventilation.

"That's it," Gii coaxed, allowing a bit of the worry to fade. "That's good, Takumi."

Dark eyes blinked slowly and the distant look began to go away. Takumi let out a shaky breath, his lips parting as if he wanted to say something. Gii waited, not pushing the other further for now. He would let Takumi dictate what happened next, now that he was calmer.

"...Gii?" came the whispered question, a note of confusion hidden within.

"Are you calmer, Takumi? I'm sorry, I should have warned you that our subjects are very social people and would probably be waiting as they were. I was so happy to be home that I forgot that people make you uncomfortable."

Takumi just glanced down at their hands, but he made no move to pull away from Gii's gentle grip. It was strange to him, how Gii had been able to break through the fog of the bad memory and bring him back so easily and gently.

"I'll try to remember better in the future. I don't want you to feel scared here. We'll make sure that servants don't crowd you either. We just want you to be happy here, with us. This is your home now too and you should feel safe and comfortable in it."

"I'm sorry," Takumi whispered. "We've only just gotten here and already I'm causing trouble..."

"No, Takumi," Gii reassured quickly. "You aren't trouble at all. Whatever demons haunt you, I hope you'll eventually heal from them here. Until you are no longer tormented by them I will be your strength. And when the demons are defeated I will continue to stay by your side. I wish to be your husband, no matter what lies ahead for us. You deserve to be taken care of, it is my greatest wish that you allow me to do so."

Takumi couldn't stop the tears even if he wanted to. How could one person awaken such repressed emotions inside of him so easily? How could someone want to offer him the world when he was so clearly broken?

Gii seemed too good to be true and any moment Takumi was expecting to wake up and be back in the icy walls of his clan's home.

But this wasn't a dream and Gii's hands were warm and surrounded his own. He could feel the strength in each word the other spoke and feel that strength in Gii's gentle hands.

Takumi felt a little more of the ice around his heart thaw and crack.

Perhaps he would be safe here, from the past. Maybe the warmth of these lands, the people and most of all the warmth of his fiancé – maybe that would finally bring about the healing that Takumi so desperately needed.

* * *

A/N: Ah to have a love like Gii and Takumi's...I can only dream about it!

Also I really need to start remembering to state more often that I don't own the characters of the Takumi-kun series...just to be on the safe side...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Takumi-kun series.

* * *

For now, Takumi would get a room to himself. Eventually he would move into a shared room with Gii, but no one wanted to cause him to go into his panicked state unnecessarily. Gii could content himself with the separation – as long as it had Takumi feeling safe then that's what was important. They would see each other often enough as the two betrothed would be expected to be in appearance with one another for various functions.

Having a separate room from Gii lifted a worried weight from Takumi's shoulders. He had been prepared to be forced into things, as Gii's fiancée, but the Saki family were so wonderfully kind and were ready to go at his pace. They didn't seem to care that it could take him a while to be fully comfortable and were in it for the long haul.

Takumi wondered how he had gotten so lucky, as he knew that bonding unions weren't always about finding love in the end, but more for power and achieving greater status. He knew that's what his parents craved but the Saki family seemed to be more about love and warmth.

When he had been a small child, when his brother was still alive and before the incident, Takumi had felt love from his parents (well, to an extent – it only manifested when they saw their older son doting on the younger). It had been a brief beacon of joy in an otherwise icy and unforgiving place.

But things had rapidly changed following the incident and Takumi had nearly forgotten what love felt like.

It was strange to think that he would get to experience that long-missing part of his life with an entirely different family. One that was taking him in as their own and who treated him as if he were something precious and worthy.

He thought he could get used to the warmth here.

* * *

The room that they gave to Takumi was nothing short of amazing. A large window overlooked the Keep's outer wall and he could see the ocean too. There was a window seat with giant fluffy pillows to rest on. The floor was hardwood and a there were plush rugs stationed about at key points for comfort and design. Rich tapestries covered sections of the stone walls.

A sturdy desk and chair were against one wall, a large bookcase sitting next to it already crammed full of various books. There were a pair of wooden dressers to store clothing in and a tall wardrobe for anything he wanted to keep hanging up. A chest sat at the foot of the bed for Takumi to store any personal valuables in.

The bed itself was a work of art. Made of solid dark wood, the bed was a large four-poster. Each post was carved into a spiral shape and both the head and footboards were carved with images of branching trees and tiny birds. The mattress and pillows were fluffy and the blankets soft and warm. It would be like sleeping on a giant cloud.

Strands of decorative silk draped from the rafters and the walls had golden sconces – magicked so that the flames inside were turned on and off by a simple double-clap of the hands.

Takumi even had his own small fireplace, with a rug and a pile of giant pillows and blankets before it. It was currently off as the room's temperature wasn't too cold for it to be necessary. The fireplace was magicked to turn on and off with the snap of fingers.

Through a sturdy oaken door was a private bathroom. Light filtered in a window that was covered with silken curtains. The floor was marble, touched with a magic spell to always be warm underfoot. Along one wall was a sink basin set into a long counter and a mirror on the wall above. Towels were draped over racks and others were stored below the counter in cabinets, along with other bathroom supplies.

A tub was sunken into the floor – big enough that it was really more of a hot tub than a bath tub – and for those wanting a quicker clean, a shower was in one corner separated by a glass wall from the rest of the bathroom. Magic sconces again provided light and the toilet was behind another door.

The grander of his new quarters was almost overwhelming. There was nothing this fancy back at his old home and his old room had just been a simple room – his older brother had gotten more than he and that hadn't changed after his brother's death.

Gii stood at the room entrance, watching Takumi looked at everything. He was a bit worried at how bewildered the other Prince looked – wasn't a place like this the norm for any noble house?

"Is something wrong, Takumi?" he asked. "Is there something you don't like? We can have anything changed if it's not to your liking..."

"Is...is this really my room?" came the hesitant reply. "Isn't it a bit much for someone like me...?"

Gii felt his heart drop at this – just what kind of life had Takumi been living up in the cold north?

"No, this is normal for nobles...or at least I thought this was normal," the Saki Prince replied. "Takumi, this _is_ for you. This room is yours to do with what you'd like. You're a Prince and you deserve to be treated like one."

A tiny alarm bell went off as Gii heard Takumi sniffle and watched as the other hastily wiped at his eyes.

"This is nicer than I ever imagined," the Hayama Prince murmured. "Everything is much nicer. I don't understand what I did to deserve any of it. I'm not anyone special."

Gii strode across the room to stand closer to his betrothed, though keeping enough distance between them so that Takumi wouldn't feel like he was being cornered.

"Takumi, I don't know what life you led before this, but you _are_ so worthy of all of this," he stated quietly. "I'm sorry it's a lot to adjust to, but please know that no one here thinks of you as lesser or of little importance."

Takumi sniffled again and wiped at his eyes some more. He was trying to compose himself, not wanting to always be in tears around his fiancé.

"And don't apologize," Gii said with a wry smile, sensing that Takumi was about to do so. "You are my future husband, let me spoil you and show you how good life can be. Let me heal your wounds and replace fear with happiness."

The taller Prince held out his hands, letting Takumi decide on if he wanted to let Gii hold his hands or not.

Gii marveled at the small hands that rested in his – outwardly appearances aside he could sense a sort of strength in them. While Takumi seemed fragile now, Gii was sure that soon he would find himself and everyone would see that inner strength so carefully tucked away. He smiled at the fact that Takumi wasn't shaking so horribly this time.

"I promised with our binding rings," Gii continued. "I promised the world to you. I just want you to be happy, Takumi. For now, let me be your strength and your shield."

He stepped a little closer, always watching to make sure he didn't send Takumi into another panic. Takumi gazed up at him, their hands still held together and the younger still looking a tiny bit apprehensive about his much-improved life situation.

Then Gii slowly leaned down and kissed him.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone continues to enjoy. I actually have a lot of AU ideas floating around in my head and I hope to get them out eventually...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Disclaimer – still not mine. I only own any OCs in this...

* * *

That evening, after dinner and when everyone had retired for the night, Takumi sat in his room on the window seat. He could still remember Gii's kiss quite clearly from earlier and it had left him feeling strange.

Since the kiss his lips felt like they were tingling and there was a strange warmth that had settled inside of him that wasn't leaving. He'd found himself distracted by the kiss and had had to fight to keep up his aloof/cold nature during dinner. But now he was alone and he could let the new confusing feelings take over his thoughts.

He touched his lips for what felt like the hundredth time, a blush rising to his cheeks. Gii had been so patient and gentle with him earlier – even the kiss had been remarkably gentle.

Gii made him feel _safe._

* * *

Gii couldn't sleep. He was too excited about the fact that he'd gotten to kiss his crush – and Takumi hadn't reacted in a bad way! Sure, he hadn't reacted much at all, but surely that was better than panicking or pushing Gii away, right?

The Saki Prince lay in his bed, a big smile on his face as he thought about the big step he'd taken with his beloved. There was still a long road ahead for the two of them, and he would eventually have to learn about Takumi's past in order to fully help him, but he'd gotten his first kiss!

Gii hugged a pillow close, trying to will his body to whisk him off into slumber. He couldn't help wondering when he'd next get the opportunity to kiss his Takumi.

Maybe this next time, Takumi would kiss him back.

* * *

The morning started with Takumi falling off the window seat, as he'd accidentally fallen asleep there the night before. While very comfortable, it wasn't exactly a proper bed and he could already feel some soreness creeping its way in as a result. He stretched a little once he picked himself up off the floor and took a moment to re-orient himself with his new room. He'd not really brought much with him and so he was temporarily having to borrow some clothes of Gii's that had been quickly magicked so that they would fit him properly. They were older clothes and Gii had so much already that even though it was borrowing, he wasn't expected to return any of them.

Takumi had woken before the sun – he was used to getting up very early – and so breakfast wouldn't be for another few hours.

Deciding against trying to get more sleep in his bed, the young Prince instead moved to inspect his new bathroom and try out the soaking tub – at the very least a hot bath would help with the soreness from sleeping on the window seat.

While the tub filled up with water, Takumi explored the cabinets and dug out some bathing supplies – soap and hair products – setting those near the sunken tub. Why not get clean and relax away soreness at the same time?

He stripped out of the borrowed pajamas, folding everything up neatly and putting it on the counter to take out to the laundry hamper in his room later.

The steps leading down into the sunken bath were slightly rougher than the rest of the floor to help prevent slippage. The Prince let out a content sigh as he shut the tap off and let his body sink down into the hot water. Almost immediately he could feel the water soothing away tension and results of a poor night's sleeping decision. He gazed out the window, not really seeing anything other than darkness. He didn't have a clock so he wasn't sure how long it would be before the sun began to rise.

The water stayed nice and hot the entire time he was in the tub – probably some kind of magic – and eventually after cleaning himself up he let the water drain out and removed himself from the comfort. A couple fluffy towels later and he was dry, wrapping them about himself as he moved back to the bedroom. Clothes were tossed in the hamper and then he dug himself out some fresh things, quickly getting dressed just in case a servant happened to pop in unannounced.

There were things about his body that he didn't want anyone to see. Not yet, at least. Not only did he bear mental and emotional scars, but there were physical ones as well and Takumi kept them covered up as much as possible. The physical wounds had long healed but they were permanent reminders of _that_ and although he could get them magically healed away, he didn't think he deserved to.

After all, he'd deserved the punishment. It was his fault that his older brother had turned out that way, after all.

Maybe it was a good thing his parents were so happy to be rid of him. He wouldn't be causing them any more problems.

He just hoped he wouldn't curse his new home too.

* * *

When a servant did appear in Takumi's room, to usher the boy out for breakfast, the Prince was curled up back on the window seat he'd fallen asleep on prior. But this time he was wide awake and just watching the morning break outside the large window. From here he could see ships starting their journeys – some were large vessels heading on long trading voyages and others were local fishermen heading out to cast their nets. The rising sun cast its rays over the water and it looked like the day would be another beautiful one.

"Your Highness, breakfast is being served," the servant stated with a low bow. "If you would allow me I will show you to the dining hall."

The boy slid from his seat and quietly followed the servant, leaving behind his quiet sanctuary for the less-comfortable rest of the castle.

* * *

The servants had been specifically told to do their best not to touch Takumi, as the boy was sensitive and didn't like it. The servants providing breakfast took this to heart and did their best to set out platters and dining implements while giving the young man a wide-berth. No one wanted to be the reason for upsetting the newest resident of the Saki home.

The meal was a quiet affair – it seemed Gii wasn't too much of a morning person – and the King and Queen were dining in their private study while they poured over some important documents.

If Gii noticed that Takumi didn't eat very much, he didn't comment. The servants held their tongues as well if they noticed. No one was very worried – it was probably nerves, after all.

Gii watched as Takumi left after barely touching his plate, a servant showing the newcomer back to his room.

Gii made a note to go visit the other later, once he'd downed a sufficient amount of coffee to even be remotely awake.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all are continuing to enjoy...

Also I'd like to point out that I have no intention of writing sex in this or any of my stories. It is not something I am comfortable writing. I know that sex is a big part of (canon) Gii and Takumi's relationship but it won't be something gone into great detail in my works. It may be mentioned in passing but that's about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Takumi-kun series and I never will. I just like writing fanfiction for it.

* * *

Takumi looked up from his curled position on the window seat when he heard the knock on his door. The door opened after a moments pause to reveal Gii standing there.

"Am I coming in at a bad time?" Gii asked softly, seeing that Takumi was slightly tense. "I just wanted to check on you this morning and see how you were settling in."

The Saki Prince didn't move from the door, not wanting to cause Takumi to tense up any further.

"I'm fine," Takumi replied quietly, remaining where he was on the window seat. "I-is there anything expected of me today?"

"Nothing for the next few days, except for you to get used to the home and learning the layout. I can give you a tour of the grounds if you'd like? Or I can just leave you alone for the day if you'd rather just stay here. I can even tell the servants not to come bother you except for meal summons and have them clean while you're eating."

Takumi bit his lip and thought for a moment. While it would be nice to just be left alone to mope in his room, he did still need to start getting familiar with his new home. At some point, he'd be expected to do things other than just hide away and now was probably as good a time as any to start exploring and learning.

He slipped off the window seat and then froze for a moment as he realized he was still in pajamas. While that'd probably been fine for breakfast, he figured he should change – although Gii seemed to still be in pajamas himself.

The Saki Prince seemed to pick up on the discomfort and what Takumi was thinking about.

"You want me to step out?" he asked. "Then you change in privacy. It's totally fine to walk around in pajamas though." He grinned at the other Prince. "No one minds. There's no one here we have to impress today. The halls do get a bit chilly though so I'm not sure if pajamas would be warm enough for you?"

"I-I'll get changed," the Hayama Prince replied and Gii nodded, stepping out of the room. He would just wait outside for Takumi to join him.

* * *

The halls were lit by magic lamps, but also by copious amounts of sunshine that came through the large windows.

"We like to use sunlight as much as possible," Gii explained as he led Takumi down one rather well-lit hall. "The magic lamps are nice but why waste magic when there's perfectly good sunlight? Letting in all the sunlight helps too with some of the temperature differences, though the lower down you go, the cooler it gets. You'll see that in the warmer months we leave a lot of the doors and windows open too. We like being accessible to the people and the sea breeze comes in at certain points of the day and helps refresh everything."

Takumi just nodded, looking at the towering windows with their clear panes and curtains pulled to the sides. This place was so much warmer and open than his old home – although back home they pretty much just had the one season of winter. Winter wasn't exactly the best time to be throwing open doors or windows for breezes.

"You'll find that our clothing is made of lighter materials during the warm seasons too and tailored to keep us from overheating. If you want to stick with long sleeves we should have fabrics light enough."

Gii had clearly noticed that Takumi had ignored any of the short-sleeved items that had been placed in his dressers and gone for something that kept him mostly covered up.

They continued walking, Gii pointing out different paintings on the walls and gesturing out windows to points outside.

Takumi didn't say much as he was led around the castle, just quietly absorbing the information that Gii was giving to him. They ended up in a large circular room, with a piano in the center and various other instruments scattered around.

"Ah, this room I like to refer to as the Bain of Mother's Existence," Gii said with a playful grin. "She had high hopes I'd pick up some kind of musical talent – apparently, that's a thing nobles should have – and so far, I've dashed her dreams of having a musically gifted child to bits. She hasn't approached me about it in a long time so I think she's finally given up. I'm not sure why we keep this room to be honest. It probably should be converted into something else."

Takumi left Gii's side and wandered over to the piano. It had been a long time since he'd seen one. He lightly ran his fingers over the ivory keys, noting that while the room was very much unused, everything seemed to be in wonderful condition.

"Do you play, Takumi?" Gii asked, watching the other seem lost in thought at the grand piano.

"I used to," Takumi replied hesitantly. "Some piano, but mostly violin."

A lightbulb went off in Gii's head at this – so _that's_ where those strange callouses on Takumi's hands had come from.

"You don't play anymore?" the Saki Prince questioned. "I'm sure we have a violin around here somewhere if you'd like to pick it up again. Or if not we can get you one."

Takumi hadn't played since his brother's death.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you," Takumi said, glancing over at the other Prince. "It's been a long time and I wasn't very good anyway."

"But if it was something you enjoyed, then I don't see why you wouldn't start up again," Gii prompted gently. "Unless you had an injury that makes playing too difficult now? And I'm sure you were a wonderful player. Someone with little talent probably wouldn't have the hands that you do."

At this, Takumi looked a bit confused. What did Gii mean by that?

"You've got some interesting calluses on your hands," the Saki heir explained. "I was trying to figure out what had caused them but when you mentioned the violin it clicked. I don't think if you were really that bad you would have played long enough to get calluses like that, right?"

Takumi wondered how Gii could read him like an open book so easily. He just nodded, unsure of what to say.

Gii walked around the room, looking to see if they had a violin. He grinned when he spotted what he thought might be a case for one and carefully opened it up.

"I think this is still in good shape," he commented, bringing it over to Takumi and setting it down on the piano bench. "It's yours if you'd like. If it's something that made you happy I'd like for it to do so again. Will you try it?"

Takumi hesitated but eventually lifted the violin carefully from its resting place. He picked up the bow and after getting into position to play, drew it across the strings to see how it was.

Finding the sound to his liking he closed his eyes and tried to remember the happy feelings he'd had when he used to play. An old familiar tune arose to his mind and he began to play.

Gii's mouth dropped open as he watched the other Prince become lost in a sea of beautiful – and somewhat haunting – notes. He couldn't believe the other had said that he was probably a bad player.

Takumi was playing the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard.

* * *

A/N: Hope people continue to enjoy. I've got many chapters written out for this so it's just a matter of posting them up on occasion...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Aside from the idea for this AU, I don't own the Takumi-kun series...

* * *

The music room, over the next few days, began to look a little more like someone was using it. The dust had been cleared away and the soundproofing magic had been redone. With the sun coming in the freshly-cleaned tall windows, the circular room had a wonderful bright glow about it during the day. At night, as with the rest of the castle, magic lamps kept it from being too dark to see.

Gii was just happy that Takumi had found something here in his new home that lifted his spirits. He enjoyed sitting in the music room, listening to the other reacquaint himself with playing the violin again. Takumi kept saying that he was rusty, but Gii had the feeling that Takumi was just being hard on himself. The boy was clearly a very talented musician.

Gii did wonder though, why the songs that Takumi played were haunting and a bit sad. He'd yet to hear anything cheerful come from the instrument handled so carefully by the other Prince.

He wondered how much hurt the other was carrying inside him – they did say music was the window to the soul, after all. If that was indeed the case, then Takumi was housing one rather depressed one.

But maybe the longer he lived here, the happier Takumi would become. Perhaps the music he played would eventually liven up and lift spirits instead of make them sad.

Gii was just happy the other was playing, even if the music made him want to cry with sadness. Perhaps getting it all out was therapeutic for the other, and who was he to stop something healing?

The violin playing was indeed healing for Takumi. He'd played when he was younger, up until that incident that had changed everything. Then he had put away the violin, a thing that had made him feel good, and hadn't touched one until now. The callouses on his fingers should have faded with time, but they had remained, perhaps as a sign that one day he would pick the instrument up again.

But no matter what, he couldn't bring himself to play anything happy. There was still darkness lingering inside of him and memories that clouded up his happy thoughts with a bleak fog. It didn't feel right to play anything of a more cheerful nature.

Playing did give him an outlet for all those feelings. Through the violin he could channel all the pent-up emotions and release them. Without the violin, they would have just kept festering inside him until he'd completely broken down.

There was so much darkness inside of him, that it would take quite some time before any light would shine through.

* * *

Nights brought little rest to Takumi. Alone in his room he tossed and turned, the past coming back to haunt him in the form of nightmares.

But he didn't tell anyone about it. He just did his best to hide his growing weariness as the days went past. He was still rather shy and preferred being alone, which made it easier to keep things from his new family.

They were all very nice, and he was becoming especially fond of his betrothed, but the shadows that lingered around kept Takumi from opening up to any of them.

With bedrooms being soundproofed, no one could hear Takumi scream himself awake on a regular basis.

* * *

Of course, dealing with a lack of sleep was bound to catch up with the Hayama Prince sooner or later.

He'd been following along behind Gii as they walked through the gardens, Gii pointing out all the flowers that his mother had planted herself (the Queen found gardening to be relaxing) and telling stories about his childhood, just hoping to get some sort of response from Takumi, even if it was the other telling him to shut up. The Saki Prince was trying, at least, to get the other to open up to him more.

Takumi was only half paying attention. He was feeling rather tired and honestly wanted to be in his room napping, but thought it only polite that he spend time with his future husband.

He shuffled along behind Gii, footsteps dragging longer then more they walked. Before he could even think to say anything, the ground was rushing up to meet him.

* * *

Gii paused mid-sentence when he heard the strange sounding thump from behind him. Turning, he felt just a moments pause of shock at the sight of Takumi lying crumpled on the ground.

Rushing to his chosen partner, the Saki Prince knelt, carefully gathering Takumi into his arms. As far as he could tell the other wasn't hurt – but why had he passed out? Gii carefully lifted the other Prince, carrying him swiftly back to the castle. Perhaps the castle doctor could shed some light on the situation and calm the growing worry he was feeling building up inside of him.

He just hoped that Takumi was alright.

* * *

A/N: This one turned out shorter than usual, sorry about that. See you all next chapter and thank you for the continued support...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it...just this AU idea...

* * *

"I believe His Highness is suffering from exhaustion," the Saki family doctor supplied once he'd finished looking over the still-unconscious Takumi. "I would assume he hasn't been sleeping well?"

"I don't know. We don't share a room and he's still very withdrawn. He doesn't speak much to anyone," Gii replied with a shake of his head. "And if he's not sleeping well, with the rooms being soundproofed no one is hearing if there's anything going on like nightmares."

"If it is nightmares then I'm afraid a sleeping aid wouldn't help. They would only possibly trap him in his nightmares and that wouldn't be any more restful."

"What can we do?"

"See if you can get him to open up more. He seems to be agreeable to you the most and perhaps you'll be able to get past those walls of his. Holding onto whatever is causing the nightmares isn't healthy for him."

"I'll try," Gii sighed. "But so far he hasn't been a willing participant in conversation."

The doctor offered the Prince a wry smile.

"Knowing you, you've just talked his ear off. Perhaps you should try _listening_ for once. Just spend time with Prince Hayama as you have, but don't talk his ear off. I think he'll start talking."

* * *

Takumi wasn't entirely sure how he'd ended up back in his bed. Hadn't he been out walking in the gardens with Gii? And hadn't it been daytime? It was rather dark outside – how long had he been laying here?

"Are you awake, Takumi?" came Gii's soft voice from off to the side. The Hayama Prince turned his head and saw the other sitting in a chair next to his bed. "You've been out for a few hours now."

"I'm sorry. We were outside and then I..."

"The doctor said it's exhaustion. Have you been sleeping well?"

Takumi bit his lip and looked away, an uneasy silence settling over the two Princes. Gii had to almost physically bite his tongue to keep from running his mouth again and scaring Takumi away from talking.

When Takumi did decide to speak, it was in a voice so quiet that Gii almost didn't hear what the other said.

"I've been having nightmares..."

Gii waited for the other to say more, if he was going to.

"Nightmares of home...and nightmares of _him._ "

Him? Who was Takumi referring to?

"I wish I could forget everything. But I can't seem to stop the memories from taking over every night. I thought they had stopped for a while but now they're back..."

"If you don't mind me asking...what are the nightmares of?"

Takumi was silent for a couple long minutes and Gii thought perhaps he shouldn't have said anything.

"Nightmares of when my brother began to go insane..."

* * *

That night, Gii sat beside Takumi's bed as the other attempted to sleep. The Saki Prince refused to give into slumber himself, wanting to see just what was going on when Takumi had the nightmares.

Gii wasn't sure what time it was when he began to hear Takumi rustling around in his bed. The smaller Prince wasn't making any noise, but there was clearly something distressing him.

The Saki Prince stood from his chair, sensing that he might need to intervene soon.

Takumi began to toss and turn more violently, lips moving as if he was saying something. The way his body moved, Gii thought that perhaps he was dreaming that someone was holding him down.

A cloud moved in the sky outside, uncovering the moon that had been hidden. Pale light spilled into the room and that's when Takumi let out a scream.

Gii leapt into action, unwilling to let his beloved suffer any longer. He grabbed hold of the struggling young man and held him tight. He knew that Takumi didn't like to be touched and that this could backfire horribly but it was the only thing he could think of.

Takumi's cries grew desperate and reached a fevered pitch before suddenly halting. Gii felt the body in his arms stiffen and knew that Takumi had woken up. He could hear the other breathing rapidly and feel the start of scared tremors. But he held on, hoping that Takumi could tell that he wasn't going to harm him. He wanted Takumi to realize that he was safe, here in Gii's arms.

"...Takumi?" he murmured when he felt the other start to relax in his arms. Takumi's breathing also seemed to be getting under control as well.

"Gii...?" the Hayama Prince replied, sounding just a little dazed. "What...?"

"You were having a nightmare again. I'm sorry, I know you don't like to be touched but I couldn't think of anything else to do..."

Takumi wasn't making any move to hold Gii as well, but the Saki Prince considered it a success that Takumi wasn't pushing him away either. Truthfully, Gii just wanted to hold the other in his arms forever. He was beyond happy that he was getting to hold his crush, even thought it wasn't in the best of circumstances.

Gii felt Takumi relax fully and carefully shifted their position, not letting go of the other. As he lay down, tucking the other against him in a protective manner, he kept alert for any signs that the other didn't like it.

"Is this alright, Takumi?"

"Y-yes."

* * *

A/N: Another short one. As always, thanks for the continued support and see you next chapter...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I'll never own the Takumi-kun series...I just write fanfiction for it...

* * *

After that night, when Takumi opened up to Gii about the cause of his nightmares, it wasn't uncommon to find the Saki Prince spending the night with the other. It seemed that Takumi wasn't afraid of his touch, unlike how he was with other people, and for whatever reason Gii's presence calmed him. The nightmares he'd suffered from for so long were no match for the gentle protective warmth of Gii's embrace. The Hayama Prince couldn't explain why he felt so safe with the other male. He couldn't find the words to explain that there was something about Gii that made him _feel_ things other than fear or apathy.

It didn't take long from their first night together for Takumi to move from his bedroom and into Gii's. It just made sense, as there was no need for Gii to always have to come comfort Takumi when they could just lay down together from the get-go.

Gii never did anything other than hold Takumi, and for that the musician was grateful. He knew that society expected them to consummate the union – whether that be before or after the marriage, no one was horribly picky about that one – but Gii seemed to sense that Takumi was not at all ready for such a step.

Gii didn't want to do it anyway – not until Takumi returned his feelings, that is. If that never happened, then he was quite happy just getting to snuggle with the other male every night. If he at least could chase away the nightmares plaguing the younger, then he would be able to be happy in their union.

Takumi's well-being was more important than what anyone else thought, in Gii's opinion. He truly loved the smaller male and hated that he couldn't do more than just hold Takumi to drive away the memories that haunted him in his sleep.

But at least it was something that worked and something that Takumi was open to.

* * *

Takumi was finding himself dealing with a small amount of growing fondness as the days passed with them being in their new sleeping situation. It was strange to him, but the feeling was one of a building gentle warmth and he found he liked it.

The warmth felt a lot better than the icy grip that was now slowly starting to melt from his heart. The walls that he'd build up to protect himself were crumbling and Takumi found that he didn't mind that it was Gii who was breaking them down.

As the days passed the smaller male began to wonder what it would be like for Gii to kiss him. He'd felt the other brush his lips over his forehead when they were settling down to sleep – and always when he was on the verge of sleep, as if Gii didn't want to disturb him. Takumi began to wonder what it would feel like to have those lips brush against his own. He'd seen other couples kissing before – never in his old home, but at various social functions he'd had to attend elsewhere – and had always wondered if it was as nice as it looked.

He could see himself being fine with kissing Gii. The other had been so kind to him so far and he knew that Gii harbored a rather strong crush on him. Maybe the next night they were together he would have enough courage to see if kissing Gii was a really nice thing or not.

* * *

Gii sighed happily as he snuggled with Takumi in what was now their bed. He was thrilled at this point in their relationship – that his beloved was comfortable enough to bed-share while Gii protected him from his nightmarish memories. It was good to see Takumi sleeping better now and the smaller male hadn't had any more episodes of fainting.

He watched Takumi drifting off to sleep and leaned down to continue the little ritual he had of forehead kisses before going to sleep himself. It made him feel better and he loved that he could touch Takumi like that without the other having a panicked meltdown.

Gii was very surprised when Takumi moved a little bit, causing their lips to brush. The Saki Prince was frozen for a moment, wondering if that had been done on purpose or if Takumi had done that without realizing.

"Gii...?" came that little tentative use of his name – Takumi always said it this way when he was unsure of saying something to the other.

"Takumi, can...can I kiss you?" Gii asked softly. "I mean, if you're ok with it...if that was an accident I don't want to if it'll scare you..."

He watched Takumi open his eyes and gazed into the dark, sleep-hazed depths. There was the slightest of blushes on the Hayama Prince's face which made Gii think that perhaps it wasn't accidental that they had touched lips.

The smaller Prince gave a little, shy nod in response, making that adorable noise of agreement that Gii had come to love.

"If you're scared, tell me," Gii murmured before leaning down and pressing his lips to Takumi's. He felt the other stiffen momentarily but then relax, hesitantly kissing him back. It was just a simple kiss – no need to push Takumi past his comfort zone just yet. They had all the time in the world for more kisses and further actions.

He was just happy that Takumi wanted this too.

When they finally pulled apart and opened their eyes again, Gii smiled at the blush that had darkened itself across Takumi's cheeks. The other Prince looked quite adorable post-kiss and Gii couldn't help himself as he leaned in for another one.

Thankfully, Takumi didn't seem to mind and they spent a good while just sweetly kissing, Gii gently touching Takumi's face and reveling at how smooth and soft his skin was. Takumi was amazed that he felt no growing anxiety the more they kissed and that Gii's gentle touch on his skin wasn't provoking anything.

They were all smiles when they finally settled down enough to sleep, Takumi being bold and tucking himself up against the larger body, head coming to rest beneath Gii's chin. The other Prince was thrilled at this development but let Takumi control the pace, not holding him in a way that would prevent him from escaping should the panic arise.

Takumi couldn't believe how lucky he was to have someone like Gii as his future spouse.

* * *

A/N: Just a friendly reminder that I write kisses and cuddles but not outright sex...not comfy writing that so you won't see it in my stories...sorry if that's your cup of tea...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Still not mine...but at least I have this AU!

* * *

Gii and Takumi weren't the only ones happy with their bond-mate. Misu and Shingyouji had a much different sort of relationship but there was still a growing feeling of love behind it – although it was very hard to tell that Misu was displaying anything, considering he was usually a stoic stone-wall.

Shingyouji brought a new life to the Misu clan and had quickly endeared himself to everyone – the subjects, the family and the staff alike. The family had been impressed to find out that he could defend himself rather well if the need arose, as he practiced a form of martial arts called kendo and was surprisingly adapt at swordplay as well.

The reasoning for needing to know these things was a bit sobering, however. It was no secret that the Shingyouji clan was undergoing quite a bit of turmoil, but no one would have thought that the Prince would have to learn to defend himself because no one else would. It was a telling sign that the guards of the Shingyouji clan's nobles were just as fed up as everyone else – enough so to not do their jobs properly and defend the heir to the best of their abilities.

"I'm fine now," Shingyouji reassured everyone who fussed over him at this news. "I'm here now, with my new family. It's already worlds better than my clan's home."

The young Prince stuck to Misu's side like glue. The two were rather inseparable – which most found adorable. Misu found it annoying, but tolerated it, as this was his chosen bond-mate and while he was a bit of a loudmouth and had too much energy, Shingyouji had stolen his cold heart.

It was because of this closeness that Misu discovered his favorite way to get Shingyouji to be quiet – and the resulting fluster was probably one of the most adorable things he'd seen.

Shingyouji tended to ramble – either to fill the silence, because he liked the sound of his voice, or it was just a thing he did without realizing. Whatever the case was, Misu could tolerate it for short bursts and then he would get snappish.

This often resulted in Shingyouji demonstrating the best kicked-puppy expression that Misu had ever seen on anyone. While he wouldn't outwardly show it, inwardly he would feel just a tiny bit horrible for making his fiancée feel like that.

But the best way to shut him up and leave them both happy was to kiss the other senseless.

Misu wondered sometimes if Shingyouji rambled on purpose just to get some breath-stealing kisses. He wouldn't put it past the other Prince as Shingyouji could be rather crafty.

* * *

Misu smirked to himself as he watched the blush overtaking Shingyouji's face – the other having been rendered speechless for the moment by a kiss. The younger boy's eyes were comically wide, adding to his adorableness factor.

"You were being noisy again, Shingyouji," Misu murmured, his voice a husky purr. "Or were you doing it on purpose, pet?"

The resulting squeak and furthering of the blush confirmed what he'd somewhat suspected.

"How cute," the Misu Prince hummed thoughtfully. They were alone at the moment, servants elsewhere and the door to the small library/study was shut. No one would bother them here. He tugged Shingyouji over to one of the long couches, pushing the other down onto it before kneeling above him.

Shingyouji readily obeyed, so adorable and submissive when he was flustered.

"Good boy," Misu purred, smirking a bit more.

He then leaned down to kiss his betrothed again and leave him even more breathless.

* * *

Shingyouji couldn't believe how lucky he had ended up being. It had been a rather cheesy love at first sight when he'd met Misu at the Emperor's party. Fortunately, the cheese seemed to have been mutual and now here he was, betrothed and in a much healthier home.

He worried for his home, however. Although his parents had been less than supportive, they were still his parents and he felt some bit of love for the two of them. How were their clan lands doing? He knew that things were very unruly and that he was a reason for the people not rebelling. But now that he was here, what was going on? He'd sent a letter upon his arrival here at the Misu clan but had not gotten a response.

While things were beyond perfect here and his husband-to-be was the best possible distraction – he still found himself feeling just the tiniest bit homesick. Hopefully things were not falling into complete ruin. He wasn't ready to inherit an entire land yet.

The concern for his home grew with each passing day and while things with Misu continued to be amazing and wonderful, Misu himself was starting to notice that his fiancée was elsewhere in his thoughts.

They lay together one night, the smaller cuddled close. Misu was idly playing with Shingyouji's dark hair.

"Shingyouji, you seem to be occupied with something lately," the older Prince murmured. "Is there something troubling you, pet?"

"I've just been thinking about home," the younger replied with a soft sigh. "I'm worried that things are going badly now that I'm away from there. I know my people were holding off on uprising because I was there – I guess they liked me more than my parents. And with the King and Queen not even getting along with each other...it's just a ticking time bomb...and I haven't heard back yet from my letter."

"Give it time, pet. It hasn't been long and letters take time to get places. Let's give it a couple more days and then we'll see about finding out more information. I want you to be happy here, not worried." He especially didn't want the younger to be concerned with a home that hadn't taken good care of him. He did understand the reasoning behind the others worry, but Misu was quite happy that Shingyouji was here and not there now.

"If you say so," Shingyouji murmured, not sounding entirely convinced. "I just hope there's truly nothing wrong. I would rather be worrying for no reason."

* * *

A/N: So here's a short chapter of Misu/Shingyouji fluff that no one asked for! I felt like they deserved a little bit of spotlight. Thanks as always for the continued support and see you next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I still don't own it...

A/N: Welcome to the longest chapter so far...what can I say, I got really involved with this one and it just ran away...

* * *

Takumi stood in the music room, his eyes closed as he drew the bow across the strings of the violin. He was alone at the moment, Gii having to attend some important meetings with his parents, sitting in on them to gain understanding about what his future would hold when he took over as King someday. Takumi was still being allowed to adjust to his new home and so he found himself in what had become his favorite location, practicing on the violin to pass the time. He let the music wash over him and keep him from any dangerous thoughts – at least for a while.

He did wonder when he would start having to attend the same meetings. Surely as a future King he would be expected to do so. He'd never gotten the chance back home – that had been the responsibility of his brother (when Naoto was alive of course) and since Takumi had been treated like he barely existed, he had never been asked about things. He'd taught himself some things through observation and reading (at least they'd remembered to have a basic tutor for him so he wasn't completely uneducated).

But he had to admit feeling very out of place. It was only when he'd hit the age of betrothal that his parents had started to pay attention and teach him how to be a good husband – forget being a King – mostly just wanting to pawn him off onto someone so they could get back to ignoring him again.

He'd lucked out when it was Gii who had chosen him long ago and who's family he had ended up with. There had been several others interested in the shy future King and they were nowhere near as nice as Gii. They just wanted someone pretty to keep on arm and be a warm body at night.

Gii seemed to care about him as a person, and so did the rest of the Saki clan. He felt welcomed here and like he was a part of the family – which in some months' time he would be in name. He had already decided he would completely give up his last name – it was something that tied him down to bad memories and giving it up would be one of the biggest healing steps he would take. He was very ready to shed the Hayama name – it held nothing but hurt and cold for him.

* * *

Gii smiled as he carefully opened the door to the music room, looking for Takumi. The other was lost in his music playing and Gii made sure not to slam the door – not wanting to disturb his future husband. He took a seat in one of the chairs, content with listening and watching Takumi at work.

The smaller Prince didn't seem to notice that he'd gained an audience. He continued to play, eyes closed and a peaceful look on his face. The song he was playing wasn't happy, as usual, but there was something about it that made it feel less depressing than the usual music that Takumi played.

Gii closed his eyes and just let himself get swept away in the music, glad that he at least could experience this bit of it. He was rather useless at playing an instrument, but he could at least appreciate it and he could feel the emotions behind each note.

When the last notes of the song faded, Gii opened his eyes and watched his crush. Takumi had opened his eyes as well and seemed to be debating on if he was going to play anymore. The Hayama Prince turned and at spotting Gii, jumped slightly.

"Gii!" he gasped out, a hand going to his chest. "Y-you scared me..."

"Sorry, Takumi," Gii replied with an easy grin. "I finished my meetings so I hope you don't mind that I came to listen to your playing. I swear you get better each time I hear you."

The other blushed at the praise, moving to put the violin back in its case for now. Gii stood from where he was sitting and moved closer to the other, still making sure to keep some space in case Takumi wasn't feeling particularly cuddly with his future husband.

Takumi was feeling like it was ok to be in contact with Gii and moved the rest of the distance between them, leaning contently against the other. He was fine when Gii put an arm around his waist and the two wandered out of the music room together.

"What shall we do with the rest of the day today, Takumi?" Gii asked. "I don't have any more meetings and it's still a while until we will be expected at dinner. I suppose we could walk around the grounds? Oh! I haven't shown you the stables yet! Do you want to go meet the horses? I promise that they're all friendly. I think one hasn't been chosen for you yet so you could see which you like best?"

Takumi had never really been around horses – sure he'd seen them drawing carriages but he'd never actually ridden on one before. The thought of having one to himself was a bit of an odd one. Maybe Gii would show him how to ride.

"Uhm, I don't mind," the smaller Prince replied. "You'll stay right with me though, right? I've never really been around horses before..."

* * *

Takumi blinked at the creatures that were in the stable, their heads poking out of their stalls to see the two Princes. Their ears were pricked in curiosity as they observed Saki leading Takumi further in.

The first horse they stopped at was a beautiful gelding – a brilliant snow white in color with deep black eyes. The horse snuffled at them and then snorted when he realized that there were no treats forthcoming.

"This one's mine," Gii said with a note of pride in his voice. "Snowflame. He's about four years old now. His mother is the other white further down." Here he gestured to a horse a couple stalls down who looked identical to Snowflame except just a bit daintier in build. "That's the Queen's horse. Her name is Snowflower."

They moved to the next horse, a dappled grey stallion – built like Snowflame. He had a fierce look and snorted in disappointment when neither boy gave him treats.

"This is the King's horse and Snowflame's father. His name is Storm Keeper. He looks tough but he's a big pushover."

Takumi nodded, hoping that this was true – the horses were much taller than he was and a bit imposing.

Further down, past Snowflower, several other horses peered out of their stalls. Most of them were horses used for the carriages. Two others were new to the stable and the boys stopped to look at them.

"These two are new," Gii commented. "One of them will be yours and you can choose which one will be your mount."

One horse was a bright chestnut gelding, with a white star on his forehead and four white boots. He pranced a bit in his stall, looking like he wasn't quite settled just yet. Warm brown eyes regarded the two boys.

The other horse was a dark bay mare with two white front boots. She had dark eyes and snuffled quietly in their direction, seeming to be calmer than her fellow newcomer.

"I promise, neither of them will hurt you," Gii reassured the slightly anxious Takumi. "Even though that one is a bit spirited, it's just because he's still young. I promise both horses have been screened before being brought here. We wouldn't put you in danger just like that, love."

Gii gently guided Takumi closer to the two beasts. Both horses snuffled curiously, looking to see if this human would give them treats. When no treats were forthcoming they seemed a lot less interested.

"I swear the best way to their hearts is through their stomachs," Gii chuckled. "We'll have to bring them apples and sugar cubes later as an apology."

"Do they have names?" Takumi asked, still a little wary about approaching the two horses.

"The chestnut, no. He's fresh off the auction block I think. From a good stock, though according to records and like I said, his temperament was observed before purchase just to make sure he was a good fit. He'll need a little bit of training but we've got the best here, so...You'll get to name him if he's the one you want. The bay I believe is called Meadow Lark. She's about five or six if I remember correctly. Retired brood mare. Probably the calmest horse in the stable, honestly."

The Saki Prince looked over at the other to see if Takumi was leaning one way or the other to which horse he wanted. He nudged the other again, smiling reassuringly that it really was ok to get closer to the beasts.

"Put out your hand and let them smell it. It's like how you greet dogs, sort of. I promise neither of these two, or any in this stable, will bite you."

Takumi put out a shaking hand and the horses snuffled, causing the boy to giggle at the slight tickling feeling. He hesitantly pet their noses, the fear gradually going away as he realized that they were gentle giants. He spent more time petting the chestnut gelding, finding himself more drawn to the spirited youngster.

"I like him," Takumi murmured. The horse put its head down a bit more, leaning into the gentle pets and scratches the Prince was giving him.

"What do you want to name him?" Gii asked, glad to see that his fiancée was relaxing. "He's all yours so you get to do the honors."

"Stradivari," the Hayama Prince said quietly after some contemplation. At Gii's rather confused expression, the young man couldn't help but smile a little in amusement. "It's a take on the name Stradivarius, which is a line of very rare violins."

"And you do love violins," Gii laughed softly. "I think that's a great name. We'll tell the stable master so he can get the name put on your new horse's tackle. You want to take him out for a bit? We can run him on a lead and see how he goes. I assume you aren't quite ready to ride yet?"

Takumi nodded at this. Gii went to fetch a lead and a line for lunging, clipping the lead to Stradivari's halter. He would lead the horse, figuring that Takumi wasn't ready for that himself yet either. The Hayama Prince moved aside as Gii opened the stable door and led the chestnut gelding out. Stradivari seemed to have an almost prancing gait as he followed the Saki Prince out of the stable and to the nearby outdoor exercise pen.

Once in the pen and with the gate secured, Gii switched out the lead for the lunging line and with a few clicks of his tongue had the young horse moving. He gradually let the lead out and Stradivari moved out farther, tossing his head as he trotted gracefully in circles, Gii keeping a close eye on him.

Takumi leaned on the fence as he watched, surprised to see how good his future husband was with the large beast. Gii seemed rather relaxed as well and Takumi found his heart skipping a beat as he watched him.

Gii clicked his tongue and moved Stradivari into a light canter, Stradivari had a clean gait, with no signs of lameness. His coat gleamed brightly in the sunlight. For being young and not fully trained, he was doing well at obeying the subtle commands from Gii.

"He'll be good for you, Takumi!" Gii called over to his future bond mate. "He's not fully trained but I don't think that will be an issue. Look how good he runs!"

A couple more clicks of the tongue and the horse slowed to a fast walk to start cooling down, his gait almost dance-like. He would have to be seen in full tack to determine if he'd been fully broken in before being gelded and put up for auction.

The staff in the stable would make sure everything was right before Takumi began to ride. Stradivari was a good horse but he needed to be perfect for Gii's future husband.

The line was switched out for the lead again once Stradivari was cooled down and the two Prince's walked him back to the stable. A stable hand took over when they got back, to groom the chestnut gelding and settle him back in his stall. Gii led Takumi back to the house as they needed to freshen up before lunch.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I can only write fanfics and dream of finding a love like Gii and Takumi's...

* * *

Way in the north, trouble was brewing. With Takumi gone, the people were doing more than just speaking about rebellion. They were dreadfully tired of living in the always-snowy lands, barely surviving. Crops had to be tended to inside special buildings if they were going to grow and the same went for livestock. Magic helped to make sure no one starved, but they were getting fed up.

They were ready for a change. For too long they had dealt with this life and they had promised to continue dealing with it, putting aside their growing resentment for the Hayama King and Queen, all for the sake of the children. But after Naoto had gone insane and eventually died, the people only had Takumi to keep the promise to. Now that he was safe in the south, there was nothing holding them back.

Magic could be used in a much broader scale, but the current King and Queen kept most of the magic to themselves. They allowed just the barest to their people to keep the lands from descending into total disaster, but the people deserved more.

With magic, they could alter the weather so that they could enjoy feeling the sun on their skin more often. Currently they could only experience it if they had a rare day where there was no snow falling from the sky. Temperatures rarely climbed high enough to allow the people to wear less-bulky clothes.

The people began to meet late at night, in houses and in the local pubs. Messengers went between towns to share information and combine plans into one grand-scale uprising.

It was time to unseat the current leaders and make room for someone else.

* * *

Takumi wasn't sure what he should be feeling.

News had reached the Saki lands that the people of the Hayama clan had begun to stage an uprising on a massive scale. The people were flocking to the capital, armed and ready to unseat their King and Queen.

The Emperor had been informed and was currently planning what to do. It was no secret among the Emperor's subjects that the Hayama King and Queen were not favored rulers. While he had a duty to help the nobles, he also had the duty to protect the subjects beneath the nobles.

The Emperor didn't always let rebellions happen, but there were instances where he found that the needs of the people outweighed the needs of the nobles.

This was a case of that.

The Hayama rulers would receive no support from the Emperor. The Emperor decreed that the time had come for change and that the time to listen to the people of the Hayama clan was now.

No one jumped to defend the Hayama King and Queen.

Takumi felt like he was going numb, the more he heard about what was happening in his home. If the King and Queen were unseated, then he would inherit the cold lands.

He wanted nothing to do with them, but the King and Queen were his parents and although they had been awful, he still felt some little attachment to them. While they had let rather awful things happen to him at the hands of his brother, they had kept him alive and they had allowed him to be betrothed to Gii.

News that his home was about to be turned upside down broke a giant hole in the icy wall that still gripped his heart. All the feelings that he felt for his parents spilled out of that breach, overwhelming the young man.

At the words "The rebellion is not going to be stopped. We don't know what they will do to the current King and Queen" – Takumi collapsed.

* * *

Gii sat beside his beloved, stroking Takumi's hair and waiting for his love to wake up. He'd just barely managed to catch the smaller boy as he'd collapsed, the weight of everything crashing down on his shoulders.

The Saki Prince was concerned with what was going on. While no one would be awfully sad to see, the rulers disposed of – they were still his fiancées parents and he did hope that they wouldn't meet a gruesome end. He also wondered what was going to happen now, as the rebellion would mean that Takumi would technically become the next King of the Hayama clan. He didn't know if this meant his love would have to go back home or if they would be able to stay here while Takumi managed his homelands from a distance.

He wasn't entirely sure that Takumi even wanted the snowy lands in the first place. But that was something to figure out in the future. Right now, the more important thing was to care for his beloved during this extremely stressful time.

Takumi groaned and began to come around and Gii shifted a little closer, anxiety and worry clear on his face.

"Takumi?" he murmured softly. "Are you waking up?"

Dark eyes fluttered open and the boy looked around before his gaze settled on his betrothed.

"Gii...? Was I dreaming? I thought someone was saying something about my home..."

"Your people are rising up," Gii replied softly. "We're not sure what's going to happen but things are changing in your home lands. It seems the sudden stress caused you to faint. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," Takumi answered. "And I feel foggy. Gii, what's going to happen?"

"I'm not sure, love," Gii said, shaking his head. "No one is going to defend them, Takumi. Your parents, I mean. Even the Emperor isn't. He knows this must happen. He's using it as a warning, a lesson to the rest of the noble clans. You're going to be a King soon, Takumi. I don't know what that's going to mean."

* * *

Takumi was recovered from his fainting episode a couple days later and was out in the gardens when a servant came running to him. The boy turned and gained a look of huge confusion as the servant dropped to his knees in a bow usually reserved for the highest royalty.

"Your Majesty!" the servant gasped out, panting from running. "The Hayama Clan nobles are overthrown. You are King!"

* * *

A/N: Ah yes, time for some drama. Can't have everything be super fluffy forever...see you next chapter...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine...

A/N: Now how about a nice dosage of sad/angsty feelings and mean parents?

* * *

Takumi never thought he would be returning to the cold north. He thought that with getting betrothed to Gii, that he would be spending the rest of his life in the warm south.

But here he was, preparing to head north to take his place as King.

The people had overthrown his parents and they had been thrown into the dungeons, to await their fate at the hands of the new King.

He felt numb and it felt like the ice was reforming around his heart.

Gii wasn't with him – the Saki Prince was staying behind. This was something that Takumi had to face on his own.

He didn't know if he would be able to return to the other before their wedding.

* * *

The cold wind blew and the snow whipped around his feet as he walked from the carriage to the palace that had once been his childhood home. Then it had become a prison.

Now here he was, about to be trapped inside the walls again.

"Your Majesty!" the staff and people greeted, huge smiles on their faces as they beheld him. They bowed low and he felt so horribly uncomfortable, but said nothing.

He was ushered inside and he could see the people and the staff working together to fix the interior damage from the uprising.

"Your Majesty, the former King and Queen are in the dungeons," one of the staff said quietly. "Would you like to see them or settle in first?"

"Please, lead me to them."

* * *

The people sitting in the cell looked very different from the parents that Takumi used to know. These people were dirty and worn, the cold and arrogant nature still there but not as strong.

They were shackled to prevent attempts at escape and their royal garments had been replaced with prisoner's garb. But there was still something about them that screamed that they had been nobles once.

"So, you came crawling back," his father spat, chuckling darkly. "Well don't you feel high and mighty now, seeing us here? Do you really think you're going to make a good King? Your brother was our chosen heir but you had to push him to the edge, didn't you? Now we're stuck with you."

"If Naoto were alive still, this wouldn't have happened!" Takumi's mother chimed in. "Oh, you devil child, you've ruined us! This is all your fault! I thought we were rid of you by giving you to the Saki family."

Takumi swallowed thickly as their words tried to get under his skin and past the cold that gripped his heart once more. They were trying to hurt him again.

But he was so tired of letting them get to him and control him.

This time the ice was too thick for them to penetrate.

"The people have spoken," he said quietly. "The Emperor is in their favor. You have no rights to the noble line anymore. I haven't yet decided what to do with you but for now you will stay here."

"You think you can be King?" his father scoffed. "We never taught you anything on ruling. The people may have spoken but it's you that will drive them to ruin!"

"I don't want to hear anymore," Takumi replied, his voice as icy as his home land. "You can't hurt me anymore and neither will the memory of my brother."

The new King turned on his heel and left his parents alone in the dark and cold depths of the dungeon.

He had more important things to do.

Takumi had a clan to rebuild and a people he had to support. He had to find a way to bring them out of the cold and dark and give them sunlight and a chance at a better life.

 _I'm sorry, Gii. I don't think I'll be returning before our wedding. There is too much here to be done and I can't leave._

* * *

The first letter that Gii received from Takumi had him worried. It was very formal and it seemed just as cold as the frozen north where his fiancée now resided. Was there a reason for Takumi to write like this? What was going on in the northern clan's territory?

 _To His Royal Highness Prince Giichi Saki,_

 _I am afraid I will not be returning before our union ceremony. There is a lot of work to do here and I must prepare for the coronation ceremony as well. It is all happening fast and I am afraid there is no time to invite others. Our territory is deadly at the best and worst of times, so for the safety of the other noble clans, there will not be a large ceremony._

 _I must attend to my people, they have suffered greatly at the hands of the former King and Queen. My duty to my people must come before any personal wishes or desires._

 _I wish you good health and fortune until we meet again. I do not know what the future will hold for us, but I pray that it is a fruitful and joyful one._

 _Sincerely,_

 _His Royal Majesty, King Takumi Hayama._

Gii immediately put pen to paper, eager to get something back to his beloved.

* * *

 _To His Royal Majesty King Takumi Hayama,_

 _Takumi, whatever is wrong? You sounded so cold and formal in your letter. Is everything alright with you? I understand you are under a great distress with current circumstances but please do not worry about formality – you are family and you are my beloved._

 _I understand the need for duty before personal self and I know you will do an amazing job as King. Your people do need you and so I shall miss you until our wedding day. We will figure everything out my love, I promise._

 _Even though I am far from you, please know you have my full support and that I love you dearly. I hope your coronation ceremony goes well and that your people will find more joy now that you are their King._

 _I will always be here. I want to marry you no matter what. We will figure it out._

 _Sincerely,_

 _His Royal Highness Prince Giichi Saki_

Takumi sniffled as he read the letter, wiping furiously at his eyes. Gii was always so wonderful and optimistic.

The new King couldn't bring himself to share that enthusiasm. How was he going to be King if he wasn't in his own lands? There was not a good way to govern both his and the Saki clan lands as they were so far apart.

He didn't know what they were going to do and he just wanted to cry.

But he had to be strong. He had to force the tears and fear away. He was a King now and he had to not waste time – there was so much to fix and he wanted to make everyone happy.

It was the least he could do – to banish both his lingering demons and those of his people.

Everyone here had been greatly hurt by the former rulers and now Takumi was going to single-handedly fix everything.

He was determined to do this no matter what, even if it meant sacrificing everything about himself in order to do so.

His people came before his own self, after all. They were more important than tending to his own desires and wants.

Any dreams and ambitions he had needed to be shelved for now. His people needed their new King to be entirely devoted to the cause of lifting them up out of misery.

Takumi just hoped that he could keep from disappointing them.

(Line break)

A/N: I am very happy that y'all keep enjoying this one...thank you so much for the support.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Not mine...as always.

* * *

The throne room was cold and the throne he sat on was very uncomfortable. But Takumi sat there, still as a stone as the crown was placed on his head and the people cheered.

Attendants flanked him as he stood to speak and a hush fell over the room. He was just a boy, yet now he had to grow up so quickly, for the sake of the people looking so hopeful at him.

"My people," he began. "It has been cold for so long and we have hardened ourselves to it. I know you suffered greatly at the hands of those before me and I feel like I must offer a thousand apologies. The road ahead will not be easy and I am still learning what I must do as your King. Please allow me to lean on you, for just a little while, until I can stand on my own. I want to fix everything that has been done wrong and I want to bring the warmth of sunlight to these lands. I will make many mistakes but I am willing to learn and I ask that you be patient. There will be better days ahead but we all must work hard together."

He was rather proud of himself for shoving every single anxious feeling deep inside so that it wouldn't bother him. Takumi didn't stutter once and his voice rang clear and strong in the great hall.

The people offered up a great cheer – eager to work together with their new King. They could be patient and help him along – they had the utmost faith that Takumi would do the right things.

The new King couldn't help but smile – his people were so amazingly strong. They weren't going to let anything slow them down now that there was a chance for a better future.

Takumi just hoped that he would be able to bring them out of the years of darkness they had long been suffering under. Even if that meant taking all the darkness onto himself and suffering on their behalf.

* * *

There was the issue of what to do with the former King and Queen of the Hayama clan. They were still in the dungeons and Takumi had not gone to see them aside from that first meeting.

The young King sat in what was now his study, books piled around him as he looked at the laws of the land. What _did_ one do with overthrown leaders? It wasn't exactly that they had committed crimes, they'd just made their subjects really unhappy. It was harder to do anything if there were no crimes to atone for. Making one's subjects sad wasn't a good thing, but it wasn't exactly a crime. The people had shelter, water and food.

They were just tired of the constant snow and he wasn't sure if supplying the bare minimum with magic counted as a crime of some sort.

If he couldn't find anything, he supposed he could just let them rot the rest of their lives away in the cells, but even he wasn't that cruel. There wasn't exactly a place to exile them too as the former King and Queen weren't exactly friends with anyone. It was more that the other kingdoms tolerated them out of civic necessity.

Takumi sighed as he closed the current book he was looking at. He could feel a headache building behind his eyes and while there was a fire going in the fireplace, he felt like a chill was settling into his very bones. He shivered and stood from the chair he sat in, moving to poke the fire to burn a little stronger.

He missed the warmth of the Saki lands and he missed Gii. But his duty was to be here right now, with his people.

Even if it meant succumbing to the cold.

* * *

The cold that the new Hayama King was feeling wasn't a natural cold. In fact, it was something far more sinister.

The former King and Queen didn't have many loyal followers. In fact, they only had one – a scraggly old wizard who while useless in the basic arts, had become quite adept with the eviler arts, especially curses.

As one last duty to his former leaders, the old wizard had cursed the new King. A cold would gradually overtake Takumi's body – it would steal all the warmth from his body as well as steal any emotion, turning him into a frozen shell of himself. The Hayama King would turn into an almost literal ice King. He would be as cold as the lands he now ruled, trapped within himself in a chilling catatonic state. Once the curse reached its peak, the young King would be nothing more than a doll and would become unfit to rule.

The only cure, as it was for most curses, was a kiss from a true love. But the former King and Queen didn't think that there was anything between Takumi and Gii – they thought it was just politics and money.

They would get the sweetest revenge on the son they felt had taken everything from them.

So, this curse would bestow that horror upon Takumi – closing him off from everything he held dear.

While the former King and Queen knew there was no hope they would ever retake the throne, they were more than happy to watch the world crumble around their feet as revenge.

* * *

Gii had the feeling that something was going wrong with Takumi. He wasn't sure what exactly, but there was a dark cloud hovering over his shoulder that gave him an eerie sense of foreboding. He desperately wanted to travel to the cold lands to see his beloved, but his parents forbid it – there was too much to do right now that Gii needed to be in attendance for.

He'd sent another letter to Takumi, but it had yet to be responded to. The Saki Prince wanted to be reckless and disobey – his love for his fiancée threatening to override his common sense.

The Prince was temporarily distracted by a visit from his close friend and fellow Prince, Akaike Shouzou. The two frequently visited each other, as their lands were right next to each other and Akaike was quite level-headed and helped keep Gii out of trouble (for the most part).

"You do know that letters take a while to travel?" Akaike said after Gii had spilled out all his worries to his friend. "And he's a new King – he's going to have his hands full for quite a while. I'm sure that when he gets a moment to respond to you, he will. He doesn't seem like the type of person who would just completely disappear, especially considering you both are engaged."

"But what if he doesn't come back?" Gii whined, flopping dramatically onto one of the couches in the room they were hanging out in. "What if I never see or hear from him again?"

"Gii, stop. You're letting your heart run away from your head again. Just try to be patient? He's had a lot of things thrown at him suddenly and I'm sure he's having to sort out a lot. Just give it time. I'm certain you will see him again – you have plenty of time still before the wedding ceremony and I'm sure there will be a time where your parents will let you go visit. Right now, you should focus on your own duties."

"Why do you have to be such a good voice of reason?" Gii pouted. "You should be encouraging me to go fetch my fiancée away from the cold, unhappy north!"

"And that is exactly why I am a voice of reason," Akaike replied with a roll of his eyes. "Someone has to be able to keep you from doing something stupid. I'm happy to keep that role for now but it will be nice when your future husband takes over. Honestly, Gii."

Gii huffed and lay like a splayed octopus on the couch. He missed Takumi!

* * *

A/N: Still have no idea how many chapters this will end up being, but glad that it's being enjoyed...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: As usual, this is just an AU and I don't own the Takumi-kun series...

A/N: I changed a little bit of the previous chapter in regards to the curse. Still has the same cure but a little bit different effects on Takumi.

* * *

Two months passed by and while Takumi was beginning to make some solid progress with his people, they were starting to notice some worrying signs. Their sweet Prince was growing colder – literally. He'd been getting rather pale as well, almost as white as the snow that still plagued them.

It was getting better though – they had finally gotten to experience sunlight, as Takumi had promised. A day-long celebration was held when the sun was revealed from behind the constant barrier of grey clouds. With their new King overseeing from a balcony at the palace, the people danced and sang in the streets under the new warmth. They watched in amazement as snow melted from roofs and they could see the ground under their feet. The air temperature increased and they found that for that day, they didn't have to wear as many layers.

It was a temporary thing but it had brought a giant beacon of hope to the Hayama clan people. The palace wizards were still working on a more permanent solution to the lack-of-sunlight problem, but they could at least give the people an occasional full day until something more permanent was magicked into being.

For Takumi, it was enough to see that he'd awakened hope and joy in his subjects. They had been missing that for so long and he was happy to have given it to them.

At least, he thought that he was happy. These days it was getting hard to tell if he was feeling anything.

He'd adjusted to the constant chill in his body and pushed ahead with being King – doing his best despite things seeming to grow bleak for himself.

The young King just wanted to save his people before his own time ran out.

* * *

"Your Majesty...if I may be so bold to speak," the palace magician started, looking worriedly at the young King. "I believe you are suffering from a curse..."

Takumi looked up wearily from the books he was studying, sure that he looked as tired as he felt.

"A curse?" he asked softly, brows knitting in worry. "Is that why I feel so cold and detached?"

"I believe so," the wizard replied grimly. "I'm not sure when the curse was settled but I would like to do some research, if Your Majesty doesn't mind. The people have noticed that you seem unwell and it would be good to quell their fears...you've brought them so much joy already and I know you don't want to take that away."

Takumi just nodded.

"Please, do what you must," he instructed quietly. "I don't want to cause undue worry. I want everyone to be happy here. If there is a way to fight what ails me, then please do your best to find it. I need to be at my best and I am struggling."

"I understand, Your Majesty. I will begin my research right away," the magician replied with a low bow, before existing the study.

Takumi sat back in his chair, letting out a low sigh.

"A curse...of course being King wouldn't be so easy...I just want to make everyone happy, so who would do such a thing to me? I thought I was done living a nightmare..."

 _What am I going to do...?_

* * *

Gii felt like his heart was being ripped out.

 _To His Royal Highness Giichi Saki_ ,

 _It is for the best that we discontinue our engagement. I must stay here and take care of my people. There is more work than anticipated and I will not burden you with my problems any further. My place is here in the cold north. Your place is in the warm south._

 _I must put my people before all else, Your Highness. Please forgive me for being selfish this one time._

 _I wish you to find happiness and find love, for I cannot be the one to give it to you. Please do not think of me any longer, for you need not concern yourself about me from this point forward._

 _May this letter find you in good health and in good spirits._

 _Sincerely,_

 _His Royal Majesty King Takumi Hayama._

Gii crumpled the letter in his fist and dropped to his knees, slamming a fist into the floor. He gave a strangled sob, tears falling from his eyes to splash to the wooden floor below.

He knew he should have done something sooner. Something was desperately wrong with the one he wanted to spend his life with.

How could he possibly be happy without Takumi at his side? He didn't want anyone else as his partner.

He just wanted Takumi.

There was a small sound from the doorway of the room he was in and then the sound of someone moving quickly to his side.

It was his mother, the Queen, a look of worry on her face as she embraced her rather upset son. His father followed behind her – neither of his parents liking how distressed Gii seemed to be.

While the Queen did her best to get him to calm – he was on the verge of a panic attack/hyperventilating – the King took the letter carefully from Gii's hand, a frown forming on his face as he read the contents.

"Dear," he murmured to the Queen, handing her the letter. "It seems this is the source of his anguish..."

With one arm around her son, the Queen held the letter in her other hand and let out a soft gasp.

"Oh, what could have caused this?" she murmured. "This can't be right...oh what is that boy thinking?"

"Gii," the King said, causing his son to look up at him. "Go to him. Find out what's going on. We'll send word to the Emperor that something is amiss – anyone could tell from looking at that letter that something is off up north. Go and find out what is wrong and help him. I don't think he means what he says. Go to him and we'll do our best to support you from here."

"Father..."

"Yes, go to him!" the Queen encouraged. "We may not have gotten to know him as well as you did while he was here, but even we can tell this isn't like him. Something _must_ be happening in his home lands. Take a couple guards for protection and take Snowflame. Go bring him home, Gii."

* * *

A/N: Ah, a reunion is in the air...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Not mine...

* * *

The people were growing concerned. Their new King was proving himself to be good and he was fixing the problems, but he seemed to be growing ill, fading before their eyes. They arranged a meeting for him and the village leaders, wanting to know what was wrong so they could help their young King as best as they could.

The village leaders were shocked – Takumi was horrendously pale and even though a fire roared in the fireplace of the small room they met in, and even though he was wearing thick clothing – their King was shivering horribly.

"I am sorry," the King murmured. "I am sorry to have everyone concerned. It is a curse, I am afraid. The palace magicians are searching everywhere for a cure but none has been found yet. It seems that it is turning me to ice. Quite literally, in fact."

"Your Majesty..." one of the village leaders breathed, voice full of worry.

"How could someone do this to our King?!" another leader exclaimed, clenching his hands into fists.

"We will do anything to protect you," the third spoke up. "We'll make sure that a cure is found for you soon, Majesty."

"As do I," Takumi sighed. "I don't wish to be a burden on anyone yet look where we've gotten..."

"You are not a burden, Majesty," the first leader stated firmly. "You have already done so much for the people. This is clearly the work of someone either jealous or as a sense of revenge."

"Do we have permission to tell the people, Your Majesty?" the second leader asked cautiously. "I think we can all form a better action plan if everyone is aware of what's going on."

"Yes, please tell them," Takumi agreed with a slight nod. "I don't want this to be a secret. I am so sorry to worry everyone."

"Please do not apologize, Your Majesty. Everyone will understand. Please focus on taking care of yourself during this difficult time."

* * *

Snowflame snorted and pawed the ground, anxious to get going. He could sense that his rider was needing to leave as soon as possible and the horse enjoyed long travel. The white horse hated to be cooped up for too long.

The guards were first to their mounts, leaping up easily and settling into the saddles. Gii finished securing the saddlebags onto Snowflame and quickly moved himself up and into the saddle. The horse pawed the ground again, eager to be told to get going.

"Make haste, but be careful," the Queen said quietly to her son. "We don't know what's going on or what you will face along the way. The journey is long but I trust Snowflame to take you as swiftly as he can. Please bring Takumi home."

"I'll do my best. I only hope nothing horrible is happening to him," Gii replied, gathering the reins into his hands. He turned Snowflame and gently nudged the horse to start moving. The guards followed behind him on either side as they rode from the gates, on their way to stage a rescue mission.

* * *

Takumi felt like even drawing a breath was like swallowing ice.

The young King forced his frozen body to move, pushing aside the numbness taking over. He had to keep fighting it, just a little bit longer. Takumi had some unfinished business to take care of before he let this curse take him away from everything.

The young man made his way down to the dungeons. He stopped in front of the cell that held his parents – he still hadn't figured out what to do with the two of them – and looked in on them. They were still as awful as the day they'd been locked in there – all haughty and uncaring that their only living son was suffering. He was sure that when Naoto died, the two had been so overcome with grief that they had gone mad. He was sure that there was no saving them now. But they were still his parents and he still cared for them.

"That curse is looking rather good, don't you think?" his mother sneered. "It's a shame it's not one that's fatal. But you won't break it, there isn't a soul in the world who could do it."

"It was you..." Takumi breathed, though the hurt he supposed he should feel didn't surface. Perhaps he was too shocked, or perhaps the hurt would come later to him, when he was alone. "How could you...?"

"You ruined us the day you were born. You drove your brother to insanity. Our poor Naoto, corrupted by the little demon! It doesn't matter what you decide to do with us now. We're glad to see that it's your turn to suffer!" his mother continued. "I don't see how Naoto thought you were an angel that needed its wings free – you're a demon!"

"Naoto was blinded by your disguise," his father sneered, shaking his head. "If only we'd been able to save him from you."

Takumi didn't say anything more and turned on his heel, leaving the two of them alone again in the dungeons. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around himself, the cold seeping in deeper and the scars on his back burning at the memory of how he'd received them.

* * *

"Your Majesty, what do you wish to do with them?" one of the magicians of the castle asked, worry creasing his brow as he watched the boy slowly pacing in his office. The magician and a couple of the advisors now working for the young King were meeting with Takumi to determine what to do next. He had just told them what had transpired in the dungeons with his parents and everyone wanted to be shocked, but the truth was that they could picture the former rulers being mad enough to do something like this.

"Please try the former King and Queen for treason. Try them and give them this punishment – curse them as they have me. Let them suffer but have the curse be non-fatal. Let them be in misery until they die of old age. They will not get a merciful death as I'm sure they would want."

"As you wish, Majesty," the magician said, gazing sadly at the young ruler. "I promise we will find the way to lift this curse soon. I am sorry that we cannot do more in the meantime to ease your suffering."

The new King shook his head, offering the men gathered a very shaky and melancholy smile.

"It is worth all the suffering if in the end, I can save everyone," Takumi replied softly. "Even if this curse is never broken, if I can do enough before it takes me to bring happiness to my people then I will be satisfied. I trust you all to take up in my stead when I can no longer be strong."

The men gathered nodded their heads, wondering just how long it would take before their young King was taken from them entirely. They could see how hard he was fighting and they hated feeling so helpless.

He had brought them the sun. He was like the sun – healing and warm.

Now it felt like they would never see it again.

* * *

A/N: Since I changed the curse a little I've been re-writing a lot of the next several chapters and this one got a bit of a rewrite too...but I think I like the results better. See you next chapter...


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: It's not mine...sadly. I just own the idea for this fanfic...

* * *

Gii hated whenever they had to stop on the journey. It was many days long and he just wanted to be there – but he had to think of his own health and while he enjoyed running, Snowflame couldn't do the entire distance in one go. That was just dangerous. He had to think of things other than getting to Takumi as fast as possible.

The Prince camped out with the guards off the path for safety, though he didn't sleep well. His thoughts were consumed with Takumi and what could be wrong with his beloved. He couldn't imagine that his fiancée could change so quickly.

 _Hang on Takumi, I'm on my way!_

* * *

The Hayama people looked up as the three horsemen came riding into the capital. They didn't recognize the men who rode straight to the castle and stopped at the gate. The clan didn't much wander from the borders of their icy land and to see strangers here was odd. It was very rare that someone actually wanted to travel through their country.

"Who goes there?" a guard called down, peering from his post atop the gate. "State your name and business!"

"I am Prince Giichi Saki!" Gii replied. "I am here to see His Majesty."

"His Majesty is unwell and will see no one!"

"As the future husband of His Majesty I believe I have every right to see him!"

"And how do we know your intentions are true?"

Gii snarled at this, frustrated that they were keeping him from Takumi. He pulled off a glove and held up his hand, the bonding ring visible.

"This is my bond ring!" he shouted. "The colors of which are those of the Hayama Clan! Now open the gates and let me see my future husband! I have not traveled for so long and so far, only to be turned away now!"

"You idiot, open the gate!" a voice shouted from the other side and the guard blanched before quickly moving to do as the voice commanded.

A stern looking magician greeted Gii and his two guards as they were allowed inside.

"My apologies, Your Highness. We were not expecting anyone to come. I know not what brought you here but if you are here to help His Majesty then I shall lead you to him with the utmost haste."

Gii leaped off Snowflame and motioned for the guards to stay. He followed the magic user, listening intently as the middle-aged man explained all that had happened and why Takumi was so difficult to see.

Gii was lead through the great doors into the castle. It was cold and bleak inside, almost matching the weather outdoors. He frowned at this, wondering how someone could stand living here without going insane. The magician led him down several twisting hallways, servants standing aside when they realized that there was someone important with the magician.

They paused in front of a great oak door.

"His Majesty has been confined to his bed," the magician said with a sigh. "The curse has moved swiftly to steal him away from us. He fought so hard, but alas..."

The door swung open at a gentle push and the magician led Gii inside the room. What he saw made his heart nearly break.

Takumi lay propped up on the bed, looking for all the world like a frozen corpse. Gii had never seen anyone look that pale and still be alive. Uncaring of what anyone else thought of his actions, he rushed over and knelt beside the bed, for the moment unable to find the words to properly express how he was feeling.

The Prince reached out a shaking hand and touched Takumi's face gently, feeling his heart sink even further when he registered just how cold the other's skin was.

The young King didn't seem to notice him – his eyes staring into nothing. At least Takumi was breathing, though it was so shallow that at first Gii thought he was staring at a dead man.

"Wh-what does this curse do?" he asked the magician as he surveyed Takumi for any signs of life beyond the faint breathing.

"It causes the cursed to feel as if they have turned to ice. They will be extremely cold to the touch. It seals everything, forcing the victim to enter a permanent catatonic state. They live their lives as a vegetable, unable to care for themselves or interact with the outside world. We haven't been able to find the cure, Your Highness. We don't know what it will take to break him free of this cold prison."

"Have you found the caster?"

"We did, thanks to the former King and Queen. They now rot in the dungeon, tried and found guilty of treason against the new King. It was Takumi's wish they be cursed to suffering for the rest of their days. The caster himself was one of the few on the side of the former rulers. He was found dead of self-ingested poison and left no words about the curse. The caster was a master of curses and dark magics as he had no penchant for anything else."

Gii couldn't help but shudder, wondering why someone would want to lose themselves to such evil. The fact that there were those kinds of people in the world was a very sad thing indeed.

The Prince turned his attention back to his frozen beloved, cupping Takumi's face in his hands. He nearly cried at the strength of the chill beneath his palms – how could someone be alive and be this cold?

"Takumi..." he murmured, his breath hitching slightly. "Oh Takumi, what an awful thing they've done to you..."

He brushed his thumbs over sunken cheekbones, a bit worried that Takumi had clearly lost some weight as well. The other was already smaller than he was and didn't need to be getting thinner.

It hurt that the boy offered no reaction to the gentle touches. He just kept looking out at nothing, eyes unseeing. There was no increase in breathing and he hardly blinked.

"I promise," Gii whispered. "I promise I'm going to save you. Then we're going to go home to where it's warm. We'll get married and I'm going to spoil you rotten. We'll ride horses and be together and you won't have to worry anymore about being cold."

The Saki Prince leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to Takumi's frozen ones.

 _I promise that you will never be alone like this again_.

* * *

Deep in the most isolated part of his mind, Takumi was alone.

It was cold here and very dark.

He didn't know how long he had been locked away here. Time stood still in the darkness.

Inside his mind, Takumi felt a slight disturbance. He could vaguely register that someone was touching him – there was a tiny bit of warmth seeping in even here. It was a warmth he was familiar with and he couldn't believe that person was here. Hadn't he sent that person a letter, telling him to stay away? Why had the other come so far for him?

Takumi couldn't understand it. Was he really worth that much to someone to have them risk themselves in his cold homeland, just for him?

 _...Gii?_

* * *

A/N: Reunited finally!

Also, as a note, most of the people of the Hayama clan live in the capital city. The land is a vast ice/snow plain with craggy mountains. It's not very livable without being near magic users, so while there's a couple tiny villages (mostly abandoned or barely surviving somehow) scattered about the population mostly exists in the capital city.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own only the AU and the OCs...no one else...

A/N: Did you _really_ think it would be that easy?

* * *

Gii sat back, hands still cupping Takumi's face as he waited for any signs that his beloved was there. Takumi was still so very cold and he very nearly thought that his chosen bonded would be like this forever.

Takumi showed no signs that the kiss had even done anything to break the curse that kept an icy grip on the young King. He didn't even blink for several long seconds and his gaze remained far away.

"Takumi..." Gii whispered, wondering what it would take to reach his partner.

How often had he read the fairytales, the legends, where true-loves kiss would free a poor soul from a bad spell, or a curse, or some other misfortune?

Why wasn't it working now? He was sure that his love for Takumi was strong enough, could it be that Takumi's feelings weren't the same?

If Takumi didn't love him back, how was he going to free the other from this awful curse? Gii didn't want to go through the rest of his life without Takumi – and this damned curse seemed determined to keep the smaller male away from him.

* * *

"Take him back to the Saki lands, Your Highness," the magician said. "There is nothing left for our King here. Our people are strong. We can govern ourselves in his absence. He should be with you, I think, if this curse is going to have any chances of breaking."

"Why don't you leave?" Gii asked. "There isn't anything here for you all, is there? Why not go to the neighboring clans? I'm sure they would be happy to welcome you."

"We are as tied to the lands as the eternal snow, Your Highness," the man replied with a shake of his head. "Our new King showed us the way forward and we can carry on bravely knowing that he will be safe with you. Our elders and leaders will handle things here and His Majesty can send correspondence from the south when he improves. Or if he doesn't, we can manage. We were all born here and we will have the snow to cover our bones when we perish. It is what we want."

Gii couldn't really understand why someone would want to stay in a frozen wasteland, but he understood being so tied to a land that you never wanted to leave. Takumi's people were a brave sort to stay here and survive.

"With his parents rotting the rest of their lives away in the dungeon and their only ally dead, us magicians can continue to work on bringing more days of sun here. Perhaps we will be able to change this land to some place more habitable. But this is not where His Majesty needs to stay. I think we have a better chance of breaking this curse if he is with you and your family, Your Highness."

"I and my men need at least a night's rest," Gii replied with a slow sigh. "But I then wish to leave as early as we can tomorrow. I would like to get His Majesty back south as quickly as possible. Perhaps the Saki magicians can help as well with research on this curse. I want to know everything about it and anything that can be done to break it. I promise that I will never give up trying to save him."

"I believe you, Highness. I don't think our King could have found anyone more perfect as a bond mate. I can only hope that a cure for this is reached soon. I don't know what will happen if he remains in this state for a long period of time."

Gii didn't really want to find out the long-term effects of the curse.

He turned his attention back to his chosen, saddened that his Takumi was still just as catatonic as when he'd arrived.

 _I promise I'm going to save you, no matter what I have to do._

* * *

Gii slept fitfully that night, too concerned about the state of Takumi's well-being to get proper rest. The morning was busy as horses were readied for the ride and Gii managed to eat a little breakfast. He was a little relieved to see that although it required someone feeding him to do so, Takumi's body responded on auto-pilot to food and drink being placed into his mouth and he too had breakfast.

Gii and his guards were quick to get ready and Snowflame seemed eager to get going again as well. The Prince easily hoisted himself into the saddle and waited for Takumi to be handed up to him. It would be a strange ride home but he trusted Snowflame to be careful and give them smooth passage back down south.

The horse seemed to understand that there was precious cargo and as a blanket-wrapped Takumi was handed up to Gii, the horse stopped his eager shuffling and stood nice and still, seeming to know that he needed to be on his best behavior for the two riders on his back.

"Take care of him," one of the village elders said to the Prince. "He is our precious treasure and we want him to be happy."

"I love him," Gii replied firmly. "I will do everything in my power to free him from the curse. He is my precious treasure as well and irreplaceable. And I will not forget the kindness he has known here, with all of you. I know you did your best, given all the dark circumstances. I think he is proud of how strong everyone is. I know he wants you all to be happy as well. I promise I will send regular correspondence on his condition. Although this place holds a dark past for him, I don't want Takumi to lose his homeland entirely."

His words seemed to bring a sense of calm and peace to the gathered who were seeing their King off on his journey. They knew that Takumi couldn't have done any better in a bond mate. They knew that Gii would do everything to take care of their King and restore him.

"Take care on your journey," another elder spoke up. "May the gods grant you swiftness and a clear path. We will pray for your safety."

Gii nodded and with a motion to his guards, the small group was moving off through the snow, past the city gates and away south.

It was time to take Takumi home.

* * *

A/N: We've hit the point where I've run out of pre-written stuff. Most of this was done during Nanowrimo so going forward there might not be as-quick updates. Stay tuned...


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own just the AU...and the OCs...but that's it.

* * *

Gii and Takumi weren't the only ones dealing with troubles. Word had reached the Misu clan that the Shingyouji clan was in trouble. The people had staged a rather violent uprising and there was a chance that Shingyouji would find himself a King sooner rather than later.

On advice of the Emperor, the Misu clan sent out a squadron of their army to go into the neighboring lands and see what could be done to quell the violence. Unlike the Hayama clan – who had mostly done their takeover with words and a little action – the Shingyouji people were quick to anger and eager to see battle. They had the aid of Shingyouji military, as no one liked the current rulers, especially since the King and Queen were quarreling with each other as well and devoting no time to their people.

There was no one to protect them as their own guard turned on the rulers.

By the time the Misu army arrived, it was all over.

* * *

Shingyouji felt like he was going to faint. Or throw up. Or possibly both. He stared at the letter that had been given to him by a solemn looking servant. This had to be some kind of trick, or he was having a really bad dream.

 _To His Royal Majesty, King Kanemitsu Shingyouji,_

 _It is the hope that this letter finds you in good health and fortune. Upon the deaths of His and Her Majesty's of the Shingyouji Clan, the crown has now passed on to you, former Prince. The people delight in this honor and await the day that their King returns. Or that the Shingyouji lands merge with those of the Misu clan upon your marriage, whichever comes first._

 _It is the wish of the people that things change. The former rulers spent more time destroying each other instead of taking care of their people._

 _It is sad that they had to lose their lives as life is indeed precious, and those who participated in the slaying will take punishment if that is seen fit._

 _We await you with joy and hope. Your coronation awaits, Your Majesty, and then you may decide what will become of your clan and its lands. Seeing you take the crown will be the last thing the people need to throw off the shackles of despair the old rulers cast upon us._

 _Come home and take the throne that is so rightfully yours, Your Majesty. It and your people await._

Shingyouji let the piece of paper slip from his hand. He felt like the room was closing in on him and spinning at the same time. He felt like the very air was choking him. While he understood the reasoning and while he hated that his parents had fought so much with each other, he couldn't bring himself to be happy with their death. They were the only parents he had known for so long and he had spent many years with them as a good, perfect, happy family. He couldn't forget the good times even if the bad had eventually outweighed them.

The new King surrendered to the shock and as the floor rushed up to meet him, he heard Misu faintly calling his name and strong arms catching him before he hit the stones.

* * *

Misu held his fainted betrothed, wondering what had happened. One minute Shingyouji had been reading a letter, the next he was turning ghostly pale and fainting. Misu lifted his partner with a small grunt, moving to lay the other on a nearby sofa. He then retrieved the letter, curious as to what the contents were.

As he read the lines, he felt a strange feeling, as if something were closing a tight fist around his heart.

His Shingyouji was a King now? And would have to leave him? Although the letter didn't say that the leaving had to a permanent thing, he was not thrilled at the prospect of his chosen having to return to the place that Misu had rescued him from.

But by right those lands were now Shingyouji's and the young King would have to give in to duty and obey. As much as neither he nor Misu wanted it, Shingyouji had to return to the land he had pretty much run away from.

Misu would be damned however, if he let Shingyouji go back on his own. His bonded needed him and he wasn't about to let the younger man go into the proverbial fire on his own.

For now, however, he needed to be here when Shingyouji woke up – both for the new King's sake and for his own nerves; he needed to know that his bond-mate was alright.

They would figure everything out once he was reassured that Shingyouji was in the right frame of mind to think about things first.

* * *

The thud of horse's hooves was the only sound on the path, as Gii and his guards headed home. They were moving at a swift pace, eager to get Takumi home so that he could be cared for and the curse taken care of. Gii desperately wanted to nudge Snowflame into a faster gait, but held back knowing that this was as fast as the horse could go while maintaining smoothness, therefore making it easier for Gii to hold onto his beloved Takumi.

The boy in his arms was still vey catatonic. Though now he appeared asleep – eyes closed and body relaxed. He was still wrapped in the blanket, although the deathly chill had not faded even the tiniest bit from his body.

With each passing day, the Hayama Kingdom fell away further behind them and the air temperature warmed. They still had a long way to go before reaching the Saki Kingdom and Gii just hoped that there were no delays in getting there.

Another night was rapidly approaching and they would need to stop soon – to rest and feed themselves and the horses before setting off again in the morning. Tonight however, seemed to be a night that would require camping in the open – there were no buildings or rest stations in the immediate area and Gii wasn't sure how far away the next was.

The horses were slowed and the small company made their way off the side of the path to a more secluded area. A small camp was set up and the guards took turns keeping watch once food had been doled out and consumed. Gii curled up on a thin sleeping bag with his future husband, falling into a troubled sleep.

He wouldn't sleep easy again until Takumi was free from the curse.

* * *

A/N: So yes, the curse is broken by true love's kiss – however there's a small caveat in that the feelings have to be mutual between both parties. While Gii is head over heels for Takumi, Takumi isn't quite there yet, hence the curse not being broken.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine still.

* * *

Gii was very ready to be home and finish this journey. Traveling through the wilderness between the far north and his own land in the south was tiring and he was anxious to be home in the comfort of the capital.

He also really wanted to get Takumi home. His love was still so cold and catatonic. Gii wasn't sure how good it was for the smaller male to be spending so much time out in the open without anyone to provide medical care and magical help. At least he was able to give Takumi some food and water – though beyond those seemingly mechanical movements Takumi was otherwise unresponsive.

It scared Gii – he'd never seen someone like this before.

He was thankful that Snowflame was such an intelligent horse – the beast never once fidgeted or stumbled during their travels. Gii would definitely have to reward him with plenty of treats once they got home to thank him for providing smooth transportation not just for himself, but for his precious bond-mate.

They still had several days to go and Gii wished those days would hurry up.

* * *

Misu had spent the days since Shingyouji's letter in thought. While his bond-mate wanted to leave right away, Misu convinced him to wait until they had thought out a good plan. For all they knew the letter could be a trap and Misu wasn't about to having Shingyouji going somewhere dangerous all on his own.

The Prince paced in his quarters while Shingyouji was taking a Misu-imposed nap. Theoretically, things could be entirely solved if they went ahead and broke tradition and got married already, but Misu wasn't sure how that would go. It would be smoother if he and Shingyouji were both Kings and his parents retired their positions, but his parents still had many years left in them and it didn't seem fair to ask them to step down before they wanted to, just for the sake of making something like this easier.

It would be a little more complicated to merge the lands without the marriage of the two young men, but since Shingyouji's parents were deceased, perhaps a sort of contract or treaty could be drawn between Shingyouji and the Misu King and Queen about his homelands?

Misu would have to talk with them and the top advisors. Perhaps it could be done this way. Then he wouldn't have to pressure Shingyouji into an early marriage – he wasn't sure how much of a traditionalist the other was and he didn't want to make the other feel alienated. While Misu wasn't one who showed much emotion, he still did have feelings and was rather fond of his bond-mate.

The Prince stopped his pacing to look over at the younger male and was a little surprised to see that Shingyouji was looking at him, eyes half-lidded with drowsiness.

"Go back to sleep, Shingyouji," he murmured. "You need your rest."

"Can't sleep with you pacing..." the younger man mumbled, stretching out an arm and flapping his hand in a lazy attempt to beckon the other over. "You've been doing that for hours...come lay down and take a break?"

Misu would never admit to anyone that he was rather fond of cuddling. He also couldn't resist when his bond-mate was looking so adorable and sleepy. Shaking his head, he allowed a rare fond smile to appear on his face. His bond-mate was right – he had been thinking hard and pacing for quite some time and a break would be a good idea. He wandered over to the bed and stretched out beside Shingyouji, intending to just rest his mind for a short bit. There was still plenty of work to do and he didn't want to be idle for too long.

Wrapping an arm about Shingyouji's waist and pulling him closer, Misu allowed himself to fall into a light doze.

* * *

Gii thought he would never be happier to see the gates of the capital city. Even Snowflame seemed eager to be home and picked up the pace just slightly – not enough to cause his riders discomfort, but enough extra speed to cover the ground faster. The guards followed, one of them urging his tired steed to give just a little extra more to break from the group and go ahead to the gate to get it opened and the streets cleared. They knew that the people would want to see Gii but it was more important for the way to be clear so they could get Takumi to the castle in a timely manner.

The other two riders and their steeds cleared the now open gates, Gii maneuvering Snowflame carefully through the streets as the people stood aside – shouts from the guards to stand back and the speed of the horses were enough to get them to realize that there would be time to greet their Prince later.

Once they arrived at the palace, Gii was quick to dismount, servants helping him down so that he could keep a hold of Takumi as well.

"I want to get Takumi inside," he stated before anyone could ask anything. "Please send the doctor and the palace magicians to my room." Then he was off, moving through the great doors into the palace. People kept out of his way, seeing that the Prince was on a mission. Gii ignored the whispers he could hear as he carried Takumi through the halls, his focus on getting his betrothed comfortable – though he was unsure of how much awareness Takumi had right now, in his condition.

Upon reaching his room he tucked the other into his bed, worry overtaking his features at how cold Takumi's body remained. The other looked like he was peacefully sleeping and the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed was reassuring. Gii just wished that he could reach wherever Takumi was right now.

Once his bond-mate was settled, Gii sat down in a chair next to the bed to wait for the doctor and the magicians. Perhaps they would know what to do to help his beloved Takumi.

* * *

"According to what we know of the curse, your kiss should have been enough," the lead magician said, his brow furrowed in confusion. "But we will scour all our records and try and find reasoning why it didn't work. But please do not worry – it is not fatal. His body is merely cold and the catatonic state is like moving on a limited auto-pilot."

"I'm not sure what level of awareness a person in a catatonic state has," the doctor picked up. "But I do believe that there is something there at least, since if you put food or water to a catatonic's mouth they will eat and drink. I will closely monitor His Majesty's condition and rest assured he will receive the best care for his condition."

Gii just nodded, feeling a bit disheartened that no one had an instant cure ready to go for Takumi. He turned his attention back to his fiancée as the others left the room to give them time alone. He reached out and brushed a few strands of hair away from Takumi's face, watching for any sign of a reaction to his touch.

"You're safe here," he murmured, mostly to reassure himself than the catatonic young man lying in his bed. "I'm going to take the best care of you from now on, I promise."

* * *

A/N: Hope people are continuing to enjoy this one...see you next chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I just think up these fanfiction ideas and write them...

* * *

Takumi didn't like being closed away like this in his mind. It was just as cold here as his body felt and his subconscious had even created the imagery of a frozen cave that he was just stuck in. He was faintly aware of things outside of here – of touches to his body and very distant sounds, perhaps someone speaking? Lately there was an almost-constant presence nearby – familiar and calming. That presence was a distant warmth and it peaked his curiosity.

He hoped it was Gii that was nearby.

* * *

Gii spent his days upon their return taking care of Takumi and continuing his duties as the heir to the Saki kingdom.

Everyone was at a loss as to what to do in regards to the curse. All the literature that was available simply said 'true loves kiss' was the cure.

"Perhaps he altered the curse somehow...?" one of the magic users suggested at yet another meeting to figure out what to do about the curse that plagued King Takumi. "We can't find anything else that gives more details about the cure."

"He was supposedly one of the best – if not _the_ best – at curses. It wouldn't be surprising if he was able to do something like that..." another one chimed in. "The question is what did he do to it?"

"And that's something we won't have the answers to, as he's rather dead," a third grumbled.

"I don't want to admit defeat in this case, but I fear that our chances of figuring this out have run dry," the first magician sighed. "Now how are we going to break this news to His Highness? He is already so upset and I don't want to further dishearten him..."

"We may not have a choice," the second said with a shake of his head. "His Highness deserves to know that there may be nothing that we can do to help His Majesty."

Now the question remained of who among them would break the news to the Prince.

* * *

Gii wanted to say that he was surprised when he received the news, but he had gotten the sinking feeling that they wouldn't be able to find anything. He just nodded his understanding and sent the wizard bearing the bad news on his way.

The Prince sighed and put his head in his hands, feeling rather useless – which was something he hated. He stood from his desk where he'd been studying some of his lessons, his mind very much elsewhere now. He moved out to the halls and wandered back to his room, taking a seat on the bed where his love resided.

"I wish the gods would grant me a miracle and wake you up," he murmured. He gently brushed his fingertips over Takumi's cheek, still hating just how cold his future husband was. "We have run out of resources on curses and the one who did this is dead. I just wish that I could hear your voice again and that you weren't so cold. Every day I've been hoping to see signs of you returning but there has been nothing. How much of this are you aware of? Do you hear me clearly or not at all? Can you feel my touch on your skin?"

As he expected, Takumi did nothing but remain still and silent. The young King's eyes were closed at the moment and he seemed for all appearances to be asleep.

Gii blinked away the tears of frustration and leaned over, kissing Takumi's forehead. A few tears managed to get free and splashed down onto Takumi's face, unnoticed by Gii.

* * *

Water?

Deep in the icy caves that were currently his mind, Takumi was very confused. He'd thought he'd felt something dripping onto him - yet there was no signs of water and he was dry. There had been a soft noise before the feeling of water – had someone been speaking to him? He'd felt the faint yet gentle pressure of something to his forehead and vaguely thought that maybe someone had kissed his forehead.

The young King wished that he could wake up and see who it was – whoever it was had that warm, calming presence and he was starting to believe that it was Gii. Who else was so gentle to him? Who else cared so deeply and strongly for him?

Takumi just wanted to be free of this frozen prison.

* * *

"Perhaps we should – "

"No, they have been chosen to be together by fate. They have gone through the binding ritual that leads to marriage. You know how fond of him Gii is, besides. And I believe that with time Takumi would feel the same. You know that Gii isn't going to give up on him. They have to get through this challenge together, no matter what. It is the will of the gods perhaps that they have this extra burden. No matter how much we disagree, we should support them."

"If you insist, dear...you do tend to be the one right about these things."

* * *

The days continued to pass and Gii stubbornly clung to the thought that he could still save his beloved Takumi from the curse. Every day he talked to the catatonic form, gave him kisses and either held his hands or gently touched his face. There were some days where Takumi's eyes were opened – but all he would do was blink occasionally. Other days his eyes remained closed and he appeared to just be asleep, not catatonic.

There were servants to help care for Takumi as well, when Gii had to tend to his duties as Prince. While he hated it, Gii was thankful that they treated Takumi so carefully in his stead.

Although he clung, there was hope starting to fade in Gii's heart.

* * *

Gii sat on the bed, cradling Takumi's cold form in his arms. He felt like he was starting to hang on to a losing battle and he just wanted Takumi back. He wept openly, face tucked against the cold skin of Takumi's neck.

"Please come back," he whispered, choking on sobs. "I don't know what to do anymore to help you, Takumi. Please come back, I miss you so much."

Was this how they were going to be spending the rest of their lives? Unable to move forward?

* * *

Takumi could feel a constant wetness against him, and a faint warmth that seemed to be surrounding his body. He could hear something that sounded like crying and he was very, very confused.

 _Is that Gii...?_

What was going on? Why was Gii (and Takumi was pretty sure that's who it was) crying? Was something wrong? Had something bad happened?

He fought desperately to get out of the frozen cave his mind had created around him due to the curse. He pounded at the walls, scratched at the ice crystals and ran through the winding paths, trying to see something that looked like an exit.

The harder he fought, the clearer the sounds became and now he was sure that Gii was in some kind of distress.

Takumi didn't want to hear any more of this. Gii was too precious to him. He didn't want Gii to hurt anymore.

He reached a point in the frozen caves where there was a shine to one wall – as if it was made of ice and not seemingly of rock.

The young King threw his entire weight against the wall, having the feeling that this was his way out of this nightmare and back to the real world. Back to Gii.

* * *

As Gii continued to hold Takumi close, he didn't notice the slight twitch in the other young man's fingers.

* * *

A/N: Could be wrapping this one up soon, not sure yet...see you next chapter...


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I just do the whole fanfic thing...

* * *

Gii held tight to his love, unaware that the other was fighting desperately to return to him. The Prince didn't notice the young King's fingers twitching. Those fingers closed into a fist and the catatonic figure in Gii's arms drew a sharp, stuttering breath.

Gii drew back a little and looked at the young man he held. He wasn't sure if he'd heard right or if it was his mind playing tricks on him.

"Takumi?" he asked softly, watching the other closely. "Takumi, can you hear me?"

He was about to think that he was dreaming when he saw the fluttering of movement beneath Takumi's closed eyelids. Takumi's body was starting to shiver, as if becoming aware again of how cold it was.

The Prince held on to the hope that his beloved was fighting hard to return and he wasn't going to let go or stop hoping until Takumi was back.

* * *

Takumi relentlessly slammed himself against the last obstacle in his way, feeling fatigued, strangely, but determined to not give up. He was so tired of being here and ready to be free of the cold. He could see cracks starting to form in the barrier and he let out a cry of rage and threw himself as hard as he could, the barrier finally giving way to a bright white light that swallowed him up.

* * *

Takumi's body jolted and the young man's eyes flew open, momentarily panicking in Gii's hold as he struggled to come to terms with where he was and who he was with. His mind was addled from the fight and his cold body was starting to warm and gain color back. He found himself being pulled tight against a strong, warm body and it took him a moment to realize that here was safety.

"Ssh, Takumi, ssh," Gii soothed as he held the other tight and stroked his hair. "You're safe, it's alright. It's just me, Takumi. Just breathe for me..."

It was a tense several minutes before Takumi's breathing began to calm to anything resembling normal. Gii's hold relaxed slightly, one hand still smoothing dark strands of hair on Takumi's head.

The young King took a shuddering breath as the familiarity of the other began to sink in and he began to recognize that they were back in the Saki Kingdom, in Gii's room. While his body had panicked from the touch and the unknown, it began to recognize that this was someone who would not cause harm.

"...Gii...?" he whispered, voice wobbly and uncertain.

"Welcome home, Takumi," Gii replied, his voice unsteady with tears of joy. "I have missed you so much, beloved."

He moved to release Takumi a little more so he could look at the other properly, but Takumi wasn't having any of that and his arms moved to cling to Gii. To Gii's alarm, the young man in his arms began to cry in a near heart-wrenching fashion. The Prince tightened his hold and wondered what was wrong – or were the events of everything finally catching up to his future husband?

Takumi sobbed, unsure entirely of why he was desperately needing to cry, but as he let it all out it did have the intended effect of calming him. Perhaps it was the fear he'd felt being locked away in his mind. Perhaps it was the loneliness and sadness that had been eating away at him when he'd had to return home. Perhaps there was some hurt and betrayal from what his parents had done to him. There was a storm inside of him that had been clearly building for some time and now he was free to release it.

Gii was a calming presence through the tears, remaining quiet and just holding his beloved Takumi tight. He grounded the smaller male, giving him a sturdy rock to cling to in the river of torment he was experiencing. He didn't care about the tears soaking his shoulder, he just cared that his fiancée was in his arms again.

When the sob had quieted to mere sniffles, Takumi released his death grip and allowed Gii to move so that they could look at each other properly. Gii's hands were warm as they cupped his face, wiping away the remaining tears. The two sat quietly for a moment just staring into each other's eyes.

"Takumi, can I kiss you?" Gii asked softly, not wanting to frighten the other again when he was now calmed down.

There was a soft sound of agreement and a slight nod from the young King, Takumi's eyes fluttering closed as Gii's lips met his. It took a moment for him to kiss back, and he made a tiny sound when the kiss ended, liking how such a simple thing had sent a flush of warmth through his body.

They sat there in silence for another moment, little smiles on their faces.

"Are you alright now?" Gii questioned, his hands still cupping Takumi's face. "It has all been quite an ordeal, hasn't it?"

"I-I'm fine now," the young King replied with a slight stammer to his voice. "But Gii...what happened? How am I back here? The last thing I remember is cold and darkness overtaking me. I know I was cursed, but I thought there was no cure?"

"I can't explain what's brought you back," the Prince replied with a slight shake of his head. "For all intents, it was supposed to end with true love's kiss. But that originally didn't work so I am as lost as you are, beloved."

Takumi couldn't think of what the reasoning was either and decided that it wasn't that important. All that mattered right now was that he was out of that hellish prison of darkness and eternal cold.

Here was warmth – sunshine, a sea breeze and the solace and strength of Gii's arms around him. Here was where his heart belonged, where he was happy and where he felt at home.

With Gii he felt safe and at peace. The nightmares of the past could no longer bother him and Takumi felt that as long as Gii was at his side, he could finally start the process of moving forward away from what had been and into a bright future of endless possibilities.

Gii was very surprised, but also very pleased when Takumi drew him into another kiss.

* * *

A/N: As a head's up this will be wrapping up somewhere between 28-30 chapters. Thank you for the continued support~


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Not mine. I just like writing fanfics.

* * *

With Takumi returned safely from the curse and the cold of the north, the young couple began to focus on a rather big and important upcoming event.

Weddings were done with grand celebrations and parties lasting days on end, typically. This year had a bumper crop of Bonded being wedded into matrimony, so everyone was going to enjoy not only a mass-matrimony at the residence of the Emperor, but celebrations back in their own lands with their people.

Documents were being drawn up for those joining lands together and for the Saki heir and his future husband, they were having to plan a third ceremony.

Gii's parents had discussed it amongst themselves and with Takumi well, it was time to share their thoughts with the young betrothed.

"We have decided that we'd like to enjoy life again with a bit more freedom," the Queen explained as the soon-to-be-larger family sat around in one of the sitting rooms. "It would also be easier for the two of you if you were on equal status, especially with Takumi marrying into the family. Therefore, the day before you both are married the crown shall pass to Gii, making him King of the Saki lands. We believe that this is the perfect time for this."

Gii and Takumi were speechless, having not expected the crown to pass to Gii for some time still. What the Queen was explaining did make sense.

"Do you think we'll be ready?" Gii asked to his betrothed, worry creasing his brow. "Are we prepared to take this on?"

Takumi reached over and took one of Gii's hands in his, squeezing gently.

"I think so," the young King replied. "It would be nice for us to be on more equal footing when we marry. We'll have a lot to get used to and things will be different. But I'm better now and I have you with me..."

"We both agree that even though this will be a huge learning curve for you – although Takumi already has some experience in this – that this is an opportune time to pass on the kingdom," the King said with a wise nod. "There is going to be a lot of planning leading up to the days as you know all the lands enjoy throwing giant parties, but I'm sure you both can handle it."

"And Takumi, if you are needing a break from the amount of people who will be around, we all understand. No one will fault you if you decide to go somewhere quieter," the Queen continued with a kind smile at the young royal. "It can be very overwhelming at times."

Takumi felt Gii squeeze his hand reassuringly and nodded his understanding. It was nice to know that he wouldn't have to force himself to overcome the still-existing phobia.

* * *

Takumi and Gii retired to their quarters early in the evening after dinner, Takumi quietly telling his future husband that he had something he wanted to tell him. Gii was a little worried as Takumi's expression told him this wasn't something very happy, but he just nodded and followed.

The young King shut their door and even locked it, clearly not wanting anyone to disturb them.

"Takumi?" Gii asked softly, seeing his love's hands shaking just a little with what was clearly nerves. "If this is too difficult, you don't have to talk about whatever this is right now..."

Takumi shook his head, biting his lip a little bit. He wanted to tell Gii this, it was time to tell him before things got really serious between them. He didn't think that Gii would want to annul the Bond over something like this but Takumi didn't feel right about continuing to hide away from his future husband.

Gii was about to say something further but the words caught in his throat as Takumi began to disrobe, leaving him bare from the waist up. In the light of the room, the Prince could see clearly what Takumi had been trying to keep away from him until now.

Scars were crudely present on the skin of Takumi's back and shoulders and Gii had to swallow the rising nausea when he realized that the marks were in the shape of feathered wings. Some scars were thicker than others, indicating how deep the wounds had run.

Approaching Takumi cautiously, Gii reached out and brushed his fingers over the marks, his worry growing when Takumi visibly flinched.

"What happened?" the Saki heir finally asked, once he was able to find his words again. "Takumi, what is this?"

"When I was little, my brother was the world to my parents," the King replied softly. "They doted on him as he was the first-born and a son. They were grooming him to take over and he was given everything he could ever want. He tried to make them see that I existed too and I probably would have wasted to nothing had he not protected me..."

Gii had an idea of where this could be going, but he remained quiet so Takumi could continue the story.

"But then he changed. I don't know what caused it. He somehow got convinced that I was some kind of angel and that he was going to be the one to awaken me. His eyes became full of madness and our parents were blind to it. They didn't care that his gentleness to me became more violent. At first it was small things like pushing me into walls and hitting me if I didn't answer him correctly about anything...but then the madness kept growing and he stopped being recognizable as my brother. Our parents called me the monster but it was him that had become one."

By this point Gii had wrapped his arms around Takumi and was just holding him, feeling his heart break with every word from the young King.

"I began to hate being touched – by anyone – as I thought it was someone else who just wanted to hurt me. This went on for so long until the night came where he completely lost it. I don't remember what caused it, just that he grabbed me and dragged me down to the dungeons. He was so much bigger and stronger than I was, and I was too scared to fight back against him. He was screaming that he would _make_ my wings appear and pinned me down in one of the cells, a knife in his hand. I just remember screaming until I had no voice left and then all I could do was lay there and sob as he did this to me...I blacked out at some point and when I woke up I was in the servant's quarters. Apparently, my brother had left me there but the sight of him covered in blood and muttering crazy things had the servants – the only people to care about me – turn over every inch of the castle until they found me."

"Takumi..."

"He died that night. No one knows how he got his hands on the poison, but he swallowed the whole bottle and by the time anyone found him he was gone. My parents became overcome with grief and took it out on me. They hated that I was now the heir and forbid any of the healers from healing me enough to not leave scars. They forbid the scars to be removed, wanting me to always have the marks to remind me of how much of a monster I was and that it was all my fault for what had happened to my brother."

"You know that's not true, right?" Gii asked softly. "You know you aren't to blame for his madness. Sometimes these things just happen..."

"I still blame myself. Maybe if I had been good and just listened better, or maybe if I'd have been the one to die everyone would have been fine..."

Gii spun Takumi around at this and stared in shock at him.

" _Never_ say that you deserve any of this!" he snapped. "You deserved nothing but love from your family and instead they've caused you so much pain. None if it was your fault and please never let me hear you want to die ever again!"

"Gii..." Takumi stared up at the other, his eyes widened.

" _I_ will love you with every part of my being. _I_ will make up for every wrong they have ever done to you. _I_ will love you to the ends of the world and beyond, Takumi. Let me help you heal."

Takumi dissolved into tears and the two stood there in their room for a long time afterward, just holding tight to each other and letting the tears flow.

Somehow it was healing for both of them.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the continued support and see you next chapter...


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it...

* * *

Takumi pushed open the door to the music atrium, a room he hadn't set foot in for quite some time. The instruments, he was happy to note, were being properly cared for and there wasn't a single speck of dust to be seen. Sunlight poured through the windows and the room felt fresh and light.

Takumi had a fair bit of the day to himself, as Gii had been roped into extra lessons to prepare him for King-hood and the young King of the cold north had found himself wandering. He'd explored the grounds that made him feel so much more at ease than the cold biting air of his homeland.

Stradivari was particularly happy to see him (or more likely the big juicy apple Takumi had brought as a treat) and he promised the young horse that he'd take him out on the trails soon.

But today he was going to get reacquainted with the violin.

* * *

" _You know, I stopped playing the violin when he died. He was the only one who encouraged me to play and I thought there wasn't a point if he wasn't around anymore. Besides, it wasn't like Mother and Father would have let me continue anyway. They had just let me before because my brother enjoyed it and it kept me occupied, thus out of their hair."_

" _Did you only play for him, Takumi? You have such a talent I find it hard to imagine you were doing it just to make your brother happy..."_

" _I did enjoy it...it was something that was mine, in a place where I was barely given enough to survive, despite being a member of the royal family. But when he died I thought that it was only fair that I should lose everything. It would make Mother and Father happy if I wasn't happy anymore..."_

* * *

The violin was carefully brought out of the case and Takumi checked its condition before settling it into place and drawing the bow across the strings. He tuned it just a tiny bit before closing his eyes and letting music carry him away.

The gentle notes filled the room, soaring into the air. An old folk song from his homeland, an old favorite of his. He remembered listening to people sing it as they worked. The language of the song was old and it was rather impressive that it continued to be carried down intact through the generations.

Takumi's parents had hated the song and so it was sung when the former King and Queen weren't in earshot. They hated music, for the most part, hence why they had been rather disappointed when Takumi's brother had introduced him to such things and then encouraged him.

The song talked about a lonely prince who found love and escaped from his prison of ice. The prince's love slew dragons and stood against packs of wolves to rescue the lonely prince. They then ran away to a land of sunshine and lived happily ever after.

It was funny (and a bit ironic) how the folk song matched to himself and Gii. Gii was his brave prince, who had saved him from his icy prison, after all.

Takumi smoothly moved from one song to the next, passing the time waiting for Gii to be done with his lessons with music.

* * *

Gii had taken a bit to find Takumi, unsure of where his beloved had gotten himself to while he'd been otherwise occupied. But lessons were now done for the day and he was wanting to fetch the young King so that they could go eat dinner together.

Their quarters had been empty and the stables had been minus one young royal.

The music room was the next stop and he smiled as he heard the faint sounds of a violin beyond the door.

Gii opened it up, quietly slipping inside so that he wouldn't disturb whatever Takumi was playing.

Takumi's back was to the entrance and Gii made sure the door didn't slam behind him. He took a seat on a nearby bench to watch and listen, closing his eyes. He may not have been able to play an instrument, but at least he could enjoy the sounds coaxed from one by his future husband.

"You'd hardly know that you haven't played in a while," Gii commented softly as Takumi finished and began putting the violin away. Takumi predictably jumped a bit, having not realized that he'd gained an audience. The young King turned to pout at his future life-mate, ready to scold him for giving him a minor heart attack again.

Gii laughed softly, knowing what the other was going to do. He stood and moved over to Takumi, leaning down and stealing a soft kiss – which still had the desired effect of making Takumi forget what he was going to do.

"I came to fetch you for dinner, now that my lessons are over for the day. I'm afraid my parents can't join us, but the evening is looking beautiful and I thought we could eat outside? Our room does have a balcony after all and I don't think we've dined on it yet. We can watch ships coming in for the evening and perhaps have a nice sea breeze if it goes right."

Takumi was still a bit flustered from the kiss and nodded his agreement – it _did_ sound like a lovely way to spend their evening.

Gii smiled at this and led Takumi from the music room, back to their quarters.

He stopped a servant on the way, giving them the message to take to the kitchen that he and Takumi would be dining on their balcony. There was already a small table with chairs, so the servants would just need to bring them their meal.

Gii left the double doors leading from their room to the balcony open, wanting to let a bit of the sea breeze in to refresh things. The salty air smelled sharp and clean and was the perfect temperature. The sun was starting its descent on the horizon and ships were already dotting the horizon, heading to port to deliver cargo and stop for the night before going on their way the next morning.

Takumi blushed a little as Gii pulled out his chair for him, the smaller male taking a seat and letting out a content sigh. This seemed like the perfect way to end the day and he was happy that Gii had thought of doing this.

"I want to enjoy an eternity of sunsets and sunrises with you," Gii murmured as he took his own seat. "From now on I'm going to keep you warm and feeling nothing but happiness. I'm going to make those same promises on our wedding day, so that everyone else will know just how deep my love for you runs. Never again will you have to be scared or hurt, Takumi."

Takumi sniffled, wiping at his eyes.

"How are you always ready with the perfect things to say?" he asked, giving Gii a watery smile. "You always know just what I need to hear, even when I don't realize it myself."

"Because I love you, Takumi," Gii replied with a brilliant smile. "It's love that lets me come up with these words. It's love that binds us together with our bond rings. I plan to give you so much love that you never know pain again, beloved. I'm going to make up for everything bad that's happened to you and give you wonderful new memories to replace them."

If Gii was planning to reduce Takumi into a puddle with happy tears, he was doing a very good job. The young King just smiled, furiously wiping the tears from his eyes and once again finding himself thanking any listening deity for placing Gii into his life.

* * *

A/N: Ah fluff...and maybe someday I'll find my own Gii who will be this sweet to me, haha! Anyway, as always thanks for the continued support and see you next chapter...


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

Planning for both a wedding and a coronation wasn't exactly the easiest thing. But somehow all the planning was going smoothly and there were no major hiccups happening to force changes.

Gii was just happy that his mother loved planning events and was happy to do most of the coordinating, though she did consult her son and future son-in-law about a few particulars, wanting to make sure she planned something that they would at least enjoy and feel part of – these events were about the two of them, after all.

For Gii and Takumi they had to endure hours of clothes fittings and lessons on proper behavior and ceremony. Takumi, not wanting to wear the crown that had followed him from his homeland (he wanted to be free of this last tie), had to spend extra time with the castle jeweler and metalsmith to create something new – something that he could associate with good memories instead of bad.

Though he would still have to deal with his homeland, as it would become part of the Saki lands upon marriage, Takumi felt a lot more comfortable wearing something that would represent his new family. They had done nothing but make him feel loved and part of a family and he thought it only fitting to wear something showing his appreciation and readiness to be part of their clan.

The new crown was made of woven gold, carefully turned and spun into twisting vines with little leaves and golden buds and blossoms. The blossoms held tiny stones in their centers – deep green emeralds. Dark burgundy garnet pieces tipped a few of the larger leaves. The gems represented the colors of the Saki clan.

During this time, Takumi wasn't able to keep playing his violin as much, too busy with other things. He didn't see Gii as much either as they were both busy with respective lessons and Takumi did still have to stay in correspondence with his home land to keep track of what was going on and manage everything from a distance, despite the assurances of the elders that things were fine without him.

It was good practice anyway, for when he would be assisting Gii with such matters for the Saki clan.

* * *

"Takumi!" Gii exclaimed, pulling the other into a hug – Takumi letting out a rather adorable squeak in the process. "I haven't seen you in forever and these lessons are so boring without you there."

"G-Gii!" the smaller male replied with a small frown. "You should be paying attention to them – I mean, we're both about to take on a lot of responsibilities..."

"I thought being a King would be fun," Gii answered with a sigh. "It just seems like a lot of work..."

Takumi couldn't help but smile at the childishness of his future husband.

"It is a lot of work," he hummed in agreement. "But it's worth it if you have happy people and a prosperous land. And it isn't always just work. But it'll be us two, right? So, you can rely on me and I'll rely on you and we'll make it all work out."

The young King tilted his head back so he could look at the other, smiling softly. It was nice to get a moment like this, a bit of calm in a time that was rather a bit on the hectic side.

"Takumi, let's just stay like this for a while," Gii murmured. "Let me just hold you, for now."

Takumi relaxed back against the other, making a soft sound of agreement. He didn't mind staying in Gii's arms for a while, taking a break from all the event chaos.

* * *

"Takumi, are you alright?" Queen Saki asked softly as she watched the young King pacing. Today, a few days before their wedding, a coronation ceremony was going to be held for Gii as his father would be passing on the Kingship to him. Takumi would be there as well, though he wasn't going to be coronated, being a King already – they would merely confirm him as co-ruler with the new King.

"Just nervous," the young man replied. "I know everyone loves Gii, but what are they – "

"Everyone loves you too," she answered quickly cutting him off. "This kingdom is full of loving people and they will be happy for you in your new position. I promise, there's no reason to worry about such things."

She moved over to the distressed young man, taking his hands in hers.

"You know, everyone was nervous and wondering what Gii was thinking, when he said he wanted to bond with you. But we have all gotten to see, despite everything, just how wonderful a person you are. And just because the crown is being handed to you two doesn't mean you have to do it alone – as you know from your own experience already. You'll always have help and support. Not to mention, you already know that Gii would do anything to keep you happy."

The young man just nodded with a little smile on his face at the thought of his soon-to-be-husband. Gii really would go to the ends of the earth for him – he'd already proven that.

"Everything will be fine," Gii's mother reassured, gently squeezing Takumi's hands. "Just enjoy the ceremonies and making your bond with Gii finalized. Worry about everything else later."

* * *

The hall was crammed full of rather important looking people and the doors to the hall were thrown wide open so those in the city could maybe catch a glimpse of what was going on inside.

A priest was droning on about the importance of the day as Gii knelt in front of him. Takumi was off to the side for now, as this was more about Gii than himself. The King and Queen – both shortly to be former – sat on their thrones behind the priest, the ceremony not yet at the point of passing on the crown of the King.

Most of the important looking people seemed like they were going to fall asleep if the priest kept going any longer – not yet at the most important, and exciting part of the ceremony.

Takumi himself was wondering if the priest was trying to put the gathered audience to sleep and found himself shaking off drowsiness as the boring part came to a close.

The King stood, moving to stand where the priest was as the priest moved aside. Gii kept his head bowed, though his heart was pounding in anticipation.

The King removed the crown sitting on his head, holding it up for those gathered to see.

"This is the crown that the Kings of the Saki Clan have worn for countless years, since the first formation. Today I bestow it upon the Prince, proclaiming him King in my stead, to rule over and serve the people as I have. May he rule with a strong heart, a clear mind, a kind soul."

The crown was lowered and settled into place on Gii's head, the now-former King smiling softly as he bestowed the great honor upon his son.

"Rise, the new King of the Saki Clan," he commanded softly and Gii stood, turning to face those gathered and the excited faces spilled out past the open door.

The Queen now stood and moved to be next to her husband.

This was the silent signal for Takumi to step forward and he did, those gathered realizing that while he was dressed in the same rich clothes as Gii, his head was bare of the crown that he'd been spotted with prior to today.

Gii smiled fondly as he watched his future life-partner kneel in front of the Queen, who was holding a golden crown that no one had seen before.

"While you are already a King," she began with a soft smile on her face, "it is only fitting that you be part of this as well, as you will take my place and co-rule with the new King." She gently set the crown onto Takumi's head, softly commanding him to rise and stand with Gii to face everyone.

The people gasped as they took in the new crown – recognizing the symbolism of the jewels that sparkled. King Hayama was renouncing his ties to his Clan and embracing the new ones he would build with the Saki.

Gii reached over and took Takumi's hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He could tell that the other was still just a tiny bit nervous.

The people cheered for their new leaders, a giant roar of joy that seemed to nearly shake the foundations of the castle.

Takumi realized he indeed had nothing to worry about.

* * *

A/N: Two chapters left in this one, I think. Thank you for the continued support and see you next chapter...

Also, while writing this chapter I was re-watching Pure and geeze Yoshizawa and Takabayashi need more love, they're pretty adorable. Maybe one of these days I'll whip up something for them...


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfics for it...

A/N: One chapter left after this one and this story will be finished...

* * *

To say that Shingyouji was nervous would be a very accurate understatement. Today he was being introduced alongside the newly-crowned King Arata Misu as the new rulers of the Misu Kingdom. They still had to be married at the giant mass-wedding festival around mid-summer, but the Misu family thought it was time for a proper introduction.

At this point, as well, Shingyouji's home clan had been absorbed into the Misu clan, which made both sides rather happy.

While everything was rather happy and bright, Shingyouji couldn't help but dwell on how he'd gotten to this point and how it felt rushed somehow that they were there.

He paced in the room he was waiting in while Misu was instructed elsewhere on how to stand and wave to the gathered people – Shingyouji had already gotten a crash course in this from his brief time in his homelands before they had been absorbed.

Soon he would join his soon-to-be-husband on the balcony to wave to the people and see what their reaction would be to the new Kings.

He felt like he was going to either throw up or pass out from nerves. Possibly both.

* * *

Needless to say, the cheering of the crowd surprised Shingyouji. He'd have thought that at least one person (maybe more) would be unhappy that there were going to be two Kings instead of a King and Queen. But here they were, standing on the balcony together watching the crowd below just eat up the sight of them.

"You've been worried," Misu commented softly as they caused another burst of cheers from waving again. "But you see now the worrying has been silly."

Shingyouji just nodded, lowering his hand (his arm was getting a little tired from all the waving).

Misu too, seemed to have had enough and the two left the balcony area to the sounds of applause from the adoring public.

"I'm afraid we don't have time to rest," the older new-King murmured once they were back inside. "We will have to leave now for the Emperor's residence. Tomorrow is the wedding ceremony."

He looked at the younger male with a wry smile bordering on a smirk.

"Last chance to back out before you become permanently tied to me."

Shingyouji beamed at the other, a laugh spilling forth. He couldn't imagine a life without the other now, not after everything. Besides, they had been bond-mates all this time, marriage was just the formal declaration.

* * *

From all over the lands the nobles flocked, once again joining together at the Emperor's Palace to celebrate another important time. There were many bonded who were now going to be joining with one another in marriage. Several Clans would become bigger and join their lands together, or set up a future joining when the current Kings and Queens stepped aside down the road for the next generation.

Takumi was a little nervous to be back among such crowds, mass amounts of people still making him rather nervous.

But this time he had Gii beside him, holding his hand and providing him with a solid anchor point so that his phobia of human touch wouldn't run away from him.

The two were there with the former Saki King and Queen – who wanted to witness the joyful union between the two new Kings.

The palace was in a bit of happy chaos – servants rushing to finish prepping guest rooms and buildings while the guests enjoyed late dinners, brief greetings to one another and finally sleep.

The next few days were going to be rather busy – first the mass wedding ceremony, followed by days of celebration and feasting for both the newlyweds and for mid-summer.

* * *

Takumi stared at himself in the mirror, thinking about how he'd reached this point in his life. In just a short bit he would be joining other bonded-pairs as the Emperor conducted a mass wedding ceremony to fully bind them together for eternity.

Staring back at him from the mirror was someone familiar, yet just a little different. Takumi could see that there was a strong person looking back at him – healthy, eyes bright, carrying themselves just a bit taller, a bit straighter.

The crown rested on his head and his body was draped in rich cloth in the traditional wedding color of white, with golden thread detailing patterns and jewels in both his and the Saki family colors adding just a bit of extra bling. His bond-ring rested on his finger and shortly a wedding band would adorn the finger on the opposite hand.

He wondered how Gii was feeling – was he experiencing the same excited butterflies-in-the-stomach sensation that he was?

He couldn't wait to see the other and be at his side, pledging to stay there for the rest of his days of life.

* * *

Gii was pacing a little in the room he was preparing himself in. Tradition stated that those to be married would prepare in separate rooms and then be reunited right before the ceremony, in the hall outside the main room where the mass wedding would take place.

Like Takumi, he was dressed in rich clothes of white with gold detail and jewels that matched his soon-to-be-husband's. His own crown adorned his head and soon too, his finger would have a wedding band.

He wondered if Takumi was just as excited as he was about the upcoming ceremony that would bind the two of them together forever, beyond just the first bonding with the bond-rings.

* * *

To say that Shingyouji was just a little nervous again was an understatement. All this white made him feel like he was wearing a cloud and the crown on his head felt a little heavy despite it not being a bulky type. He supposed it was just nerves that made it feel like it was weighing him down.

He too was looking at himself in the mirror – surprised by who he saw there. A confident young man looked back at him and Shingyouji couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Misu would deny to anyone who asked that he was nervous. But he too was feeling the butterflies in his stomach and was anxious to see Shingyouji again. Though he thought ceremonies like this were more fuss than practical, he wasn't going to be the one to break free of tradition.

He sighed as he tapped a foot impatiently, sitting in a chair and waiting to be summoned to be reunited with Shingyouji.

He wanted to get this done with and put the sign of his permanent bond on Shingyouji's finger.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing fanfics now would I?

A/N: And we've come to the very end of this one. Thank you so much for all the support. For updates on current and future projects, please check out my profile!

* * *

Gii couldn't help the little gasp that escaped him when he and Takumi were finally reunited before they would join the others in the great hall, for the wedding ceremony. He was extra gentle as he took Takumi's hands in his, gaze full of nothing but fondness and love as he took in the sight of his betrothed in his wedding finery.

Takumi was blushing slightly from Gii's gaze, though he couldn't help but look over the other as well, still in disbelief that Gii was his. Takumi had always been afraid that he would end up in an unhappy bond-pairing (it did happen, as evidenced with his own parents and Shingyouji's) but instead the gods had decided to send him Gii – his very own knight in shining armor.

"Takumi," Gii breathed softly, unable to stop smiling. "You look amazing..."

"You too," the other young noble replied softly, enjoying the moment of peace before the ceremony, standing here with his shortly-to-be-husband. "This isn't a dream, is it?"

"No," Gii answered with a soft laugh. "This is the best reality. Now come, Takumi. As much as I love just standing here with you, we have a wedding ceremony to attend."

Takumi's gentle laughter was music to his ears as they – hand in hand – made their way inside.

* * *

Shingyouji was pretty sure he was resembling almost-a-tomato as he beheld Misu. He couldn't believe how handsome the other looked – having the title of King definitely suited his bond partner. The way Misu held himself and the way his marriage garments fit him just painted the perfect picture of a royal. Shingyouji couldn't help it if his mouth fell open.

Misu smirked at the look on Shingyouji's face. He reached out and gently pushed up the other's lower jaw with one finger, making his partner blush even further.

"Come," Misu murmured softly, reaching down to take one of Shingyouji's hands in his. "Let us go."

Shingyouji hoped the blush on his face would fade rather quickly as they stepped into the great hall.

* * *

The Emperor smiled as he beheld the young royals dressed up in their white and gold finery. It was like looking upon a sea of clouds touched faintly by the sun.

"Nobles of the Kingdom," he began, spreading his arms in welcoming. "It is mid-summer and while we will celebrate good harvest and fortune, today we are celebrating something else entirely. Gathered here in our presence are bond-mates, who have spent these past few months getting to know one another. Today they are joining in matrimony. Through these stronger bonds will Clans be strengthened, friendships will deepen and new ties shall be woven. Today is a happy occasion!"

There was a cheer in response from those gathered to witness the marriage ceremony.

"There has been a lot of change for some, these past few months. We have new Kings among us. But here we all are, ready to put anything bad behind us and move forward. Let us begin! Stand facing one another, honored bond-pairs."

The sea of white and gold before him shifted slightly as the soon-to-be-newlyweds followed his instructions.

"Now, take your partners hands in yours. I want you to take a moment to look at those hands – they are of your best friend, your closest companion, your love. Keep the owner of those hands close always. Cherish them, protect them, guide them and care for them. It is my wish that you will always work together for the betterment of the Kingdom and your individual Clans. Now, servants will be passing among you to give you the wedding bands."

Once the bands were passed out and the servants back to the sidelines, the Emperor nodded to the gathered masses.

"Now take those bands. With these wedding bands, you are reaffirming what you promised when you exchanged bond rings. You are exchanging now a sign to forever the best partners you can possibly be. You are giving a sign of your love and devotion to one another. You are promising to be good to one another and give one-hundred percent every day. Now take these rings, and place them on your partner's finger where they belong."

The rings, like the bond-rings, were magicked. As they were placed where they belonged, they seemed to either grow or shrink to form a perfect fit. The gold bands glinted in the light of the great hall.

The Emperor smiled as he saw the (happy) tears in the crowd and the smiles that weren't being contained at all. It warmed his heart to see such happiness gathered together in the great hall.

"Today I welcome you to the life of wedded happiness!" he called out as cheers erupted from the sidelines. "I'm sure this is everyone's favorite part so I will not delay this further – please kiss your new life-partner!"

Gii wasted no time in pulling Takumi close (and enjoying the adorable squeak that resulted), kissing him soundly as Takumi threw his arms around his new husband and happily kissed back once the initial shock had worn off.

Misu had done a similar stunt with Shingyouji and the shorter King had also done a rather frantic scramble in order to not feel like he was falling over as he and Misu shared their first kiss as new husbands.

Laughter and applause rang out as confetti showered down from above. Gii couldn't help himself as he picked up Takumi and spun him around – somehow managing to not hit anyone else in the process. Takumi could do nothing but laugh and hold on, overcome with happiness.

Misu wasn't about to pick up Shingyouji and spin him around – he was a bit more reserved than Gii was, after all. He did however allow Shingyouji to be close to him, content to just hold the younger male in his arms as the confetti rained down around them.

There was no telling what the future would hold for any of them, but at this very moment there was nothing but happiness and a hope for many years of joy, peace and light.

END


End file.
